Retratos en Nueva York
by atomic-ant
Summary: Durante sus estudios de fotografía, Edward recibe una propuesta de fotografiar a una joven durante 365 días, una foto por cada día que le queda. Entre esas fotografías, tanto el despedirse como el conocerse irán de la mano.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 

- Si no supiera la historia de esta fotografía, no le encontraría sentido alguno – comenta el anciano que está parado junto a mi. Me vuelvo a mirarlo, y él se limita simplemente a beber de su copa de vino sin dirigirme la vista. Decido ignorar su comentario cuando su voz vuelve nuevamente. – asumo que sabrás la historia.

- Asume mal señor – respondo. Ahora si se que siento su mirada y unos ojos azules que desprenden un destello de interés, mientras el último extracto de vino desaparece por sus labios.

- Por lo que tengo entendido – comienza, mientras deja su copa en una mesa junto a la fotografía. – este fue el último día de ella. Al fotógrafo le pidieron retratar a una joven durante un año, era una fotografía por día con la cámara que se muestra aquí – dirijo mi mirada y el retrato hecho a blanco y negro muestra una cámara análoga en el centro con un cero en la parte superior, aludiendo al término del rollo. En el fondo se puede ver un monitor cardiaco que no marca señales de vida.

- Pero ésta es una fotografía extra – comento. – Digo, si la cámara no posee más espacio, significa que esta debe ser la fotografía número 366.

- Muy observador joven – responde el anciano. – He ahí la belleza de ella, ya que más allá de cumplir con el pedido, el fotógrafo retrató el término de su promesa en una extra, donde la joven ya está muerta. Supongo que he ahí el sentido de la historia.

Tanto el anciano como yo nos quedamos unos minutos más contemplándola, hasta que con un gesto de cabeza, él se despide y sigue su camino a través de la exposición. Por supuesto, no podía rebelar el hecho que yo conocía mucho más la fotografía de lo que él llegaría a suponer, y que seguía teniendo en casa esa misma cámara que se ve retratada. Si bien, ya han pasado cuatro años desde que fui requerido para este trabajo, no hay día que no me acuerde de alguna de éstas 366 fotografías. Cada una representa un recuerdo del año que la conocí, pero del que también me despedí.

Me doy vuelta, y me encuentro con unos grades ojos color chocolate. Es la fotografía que le saqué a Bella cuando el invierno ya había comenzado en Nueva York y ella, obstinada como siempre, quería salir a ver la nieve. Me acerco, y me vuelvo a percatar de que el frío hacía que sus mejillas, labios y nariz se volvieran de un rojo intenso que acentuaba el color de sus ojos y la palidez de su rostro. Además de ese gorro de lana morado que mi hermana le había regalado a comienzos de ese otoño y que cubría su cabellera color caoba.

- Siempre supe que el morado se veía bien en ella – siento que me rodean el brazo. – aunque el azul era el color que a alguien le gustaba más, no es cierto?

- Con ambos se veía hermosa – respondí con una sonrisa. Miro a Alice de vuelta y veo como una de sus cejas se alza con picardía. – pero sí, el azul era mi preferido.

Alice vuelve a sonreír, pero ésta se apaga cuando ve nuevamente la fotografía. Tanto ella como yo sabemos lo mucho que se extraña su presencia, pero con el tiempo hemos aprendido a lidiar con ello. Si bien, el saber que Bella tenía los minutos contados, no evitó que cayera en sus encantos. Era una joven de alma pura, siempre encerrada en su mundo de fantasía que le entregaban sus libros y terca como ninguna. ¡Ella si que era terca! Quizás incluso le ganaba a Alice su título como la más obstinada, pero de eso todavía tengo dudas.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos Edward – dice Alice. – La galería esta por cerrar.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo como ya no queda nadie en la exposición, Vuelvo a mirar a Alice, asiento y ella se desprende de mi brazo para ir a buscar sus pertenencias. Mi rostro se vuelve a cruzar con esos ojos chocolates que siguen atormentando mi existencia, y susurro un inaudible "te extraño".


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo lo relacionado con la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

(4 años antes)

El verano ya llegaba a su fin, lo que significaba que teníamos que volver a Nueva York para comenzar la Universidad nuevamente. Alice y yo habíamos pasado prácticamente todo este tiempo en Seattle, donde nuestros padres viven, y volver a la gran Manzana para volver a la rutina no era algo que me emocionara mucho.

Busco la maleta en el closet de mi habitación, la dejo sobre mi cama y comienzo a acomodar mi ropa para dejar todo listo para mañana en la mañana. Supongo que haber vivido la mayor parte de tu vida en esta casa, significa que no necesito mayor cantidad de cosas cuando vengo, pero esa es mi forma de pensar, ya que Alice es un caso completamente distinto. Para ella, venir a Seattle significa tomar la mitad del closet que tiene en Nueva York, lo que se traduce a dos maletas más el equipaje de mano, y volver exactamente con tres maletas. Ni papá ni yo hemos entendido todavía su obsesión por la ropa en cantidades estratosféricas, pero como lidiar con ella es lidiar con una mula, ya simplemente nos limitamos a ignorar el hecho. Mientras voy doblando las últimas prendas, siento que alguien toca mi puerta.

- ¿Se puede corazón? – es mamá.  
- Adelante – le respondo. Me sonríe y cierra la puerta al entrar. – ¿Cómo va el equipaje?  
- Recién comenzando – respondo mientras ella se sienta en la cama y comienza a doblar unas camisas. – pero no es mucho, así que terminaré pronto. ¿Cómo va el asunto con la duende?  
Mamá levanta su mirada, y rueda los ojos. – Va en la segunda maleta, y alega que no es suficiente, creo que tu padre tendrá que pagan nuevamente sobrepeso en el aeropuerto. ¿Y para qué? Si sabemos que a mediados de mes, tu padre la llamará por la factura de su tarjeta de crédito.

Me largo a reír a carcajada. Es siempre la misma historia, Alice con sus bolsas de la 5ta avenida, papá llamándola por la cuenta y mamá riendo a través del teléfono sin poder explicarse de donde salió tal semejante monstruo de las compras. La miro, y veo como juega con un par de calcetines, los desdobla y los vuelve a doblar nuevamente. Eso solamente significa una cosa.

- Quiere hablar conmigo – sentencio en voz alta. Mamá deja de jugar y alza su cabeza. Su mirada se une con la mía. Suelto un fuerte bufido y cierro los ojos. Intento tranquilizarme.

- Lo siento Edward – dice con dulzura – lo he intentado todo. Hablé con él antes que ustedes vinieran, para que no se tocara el tema.  
- Pero igual lo va a tocar – abro los ojos, y mamá me mira con sus ojos llenos de culpa.  
- Al menos lo tocó antes que te fueras – dice. – Ve, te está esperando en el escritorio. No lo contradigas, simplemente escucha. Si haces lo primero, todo terminará como siempre.

Cierro los ojos nuevamente y exhalo el aire de a poco. Los abro cuando ya estoy más tranquilo. Me dirijo al baño con la mirada de mamá persiguiéndome, me lavo la cara y me arreglo el cabello. Cuando vuelvo, ella está parada junto a la puerta, me mira y me sonríe entregándome apoyo. Le devuelvo una especie de sonrisa y asiento con mi cabeza. Paso por delante de ella, besa mi mejilla y susurra "buena suerte".  
Siempre es la misma historia, papá no acepta mi decisión de estudiar fotografía. Según él, no era lo que esperaba de su muchacho, ya que esperaba que me convirtiera en médico, abogado o alguna de esas carreras tradicionales, que para mi gusto son extremadamente aburridas. Por tanto, cuando lo decidí y entre NYIP [1] no dijo nada al respecto, pero cada vez que viajamos para las vacaciones siempre tenemos la misma charla.

Paso por la habitación de Alice, y me paro en su puerta. Todo su closet esta patas para arriba, y tiene tres maletas abiertas. Dos en el suelo y una en su cama. Nota que la estoy mirando, me devuelve la mirada con una sacada de lengua. Obviamente sabe lo que estoy pensando. Bajo las escaleras y llego hasta la primera planta, de ahí camino hasta el escritorio de papá. Al llegar ahí, respiro profundamente y toco a la puerta.

- Adelante – escucho desde el fondo. La abro, y ahí está sentado papá con uno de sus típicos libros de medicina. Entro y cierro la puerta. Camino y me siento delante de su escritorio.  
- Supongo que ambos sabemos porque que estoy acá – digo. Él alza sus ojos, cierra su libro y lo deja sobre el escritorio. Me acomodo algo incómodo en la silla, y dejo mis manos cruzadas sobre mis piernas.  
- Creo que si – me mira y cruza sus manos de la misma manera que yo sobre su escritorio. – Edward, ya sé tus argumentos sobre el tema, y he de asumir bien que tu sabes los míos de sobra. – asiento con mi cabeza. "simplemente escucha" la voz de mamá se repite en mi cabeza. – pero sigo sin pensar que es lo correcto para ti.

"Acá vamos de nuevo" – pienso.

- Sé que las artes siempre han estado presente en esta casa. Con tu madre como restauradora de antigüedades, pero no entiendo por qué escogiste este camino – continua. Yo simplemente sostengo su mirada. – tenías todas las aptitudes para seguir la medicina (…)

Es en estos momentos donde yo bloqueo mi cerebro, y simplemente veo como papá mueve sus labios y da los mismos argumentos. Yo sigo sosteniendo su mirada, y no hago ningún gesto que pueda revelar mi falta de atención. Después de casi cinco minutos, según mis cálculos, veo como su mirada detona una respuesta de mi parte, por tanto aclaro mi garganta y me preparo a responder lo mismo de siempre.

- Papá a mi me gusta la fotografía, pero no como a alguien que quiere seguirla como hobbie, yo quiero vivir de ello. Quiero ser un fotógrafo de verdad (…)

- Edward – me interrumpe.  
- No, déjame terminar – le respondo. Ya escuché su punto, o bueno lo intenté, por tanto me debe dejar terminar. – Sé que tú y mamá esperaban un hijo en una carrera de verdad y todo lo que lleva a ser el hombre de la casa – alza sus cejas y coloca una expresión de "¿Acaso yo no soy ese?" – tu sabes a lo que me refiero. Mi punto es que pude haber tenido aptitudes (…)

- Edward – me interrumpe otra vez. – ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

Entrecierro mis ojos y contesto. – Por supuesto, papá – pienso en citar sus palabras, pero quizás eso revele lo contrario.  
Papá se acomoda en su silla y coloca una pierna sobre otra, además de que en su rostro aparece una sonrisa de "te atrapé". Yo abro los ojos y me quedo callado esperando su respuesta.

- Creo que solamente las paredes me escucharon esta vez – sonríe en mi dirección y yo devuelvo una especie de sonrisa de culpa. – Mi punto es que por mucho que hayas tenido las aptitudes, tengo que asumir a mi pesar, que no serás el médico que esperé que fueras. – arrugo el entrecejo, ya que esa declaración demuestra el poco orgulloso que se siente. – pero no significa que no serás bueno en lo que hagas. Tu madre te defendió muchas veces, pero yo no la quería escuchar, ya sabes como es ella. Sus hijos ante todo. Al final, asumí de que si no querías ser médico, mínimo que fueras feliz en algo que te gustara.

Mientras papá procedía con su respuesta, mis ojos se abrían más y más. Cuantas veces nos peleamos a gritos por mi decisión y mi madre lloraba por la situación. No sé que artimañas usó en él, pero surtieron efecto.

- Por lo tanto, espero alojamiento en Nueva York por cada galería que coloques – me sonríe de verdad – por supuesto, si quieres que asista a ellas.

Salgo por unos momentos de mi asombro y sonrió abiertamente. Luego vuelvo a aclarar mi garganta y digo – por supuesto, papá.

De pronto la puerta se abre, me doy la vuelta y es mamá apoyada en el umbral. Entra en la habitación, me sonríe con felicidad y se sienta en el regazo de papá. Él la besa con amor.  
- Veo que alguien estaba espiando nuestra conversación – dice papá con humor. Mamá asiente sin ningún dejo de culpa.  
- Una madre siempre tiene que saber que ocurre en su techo – responde. – Además vengo a comunicar que vienen los Denali a cenar.

"Denali= Tanya" procesa mi cerebro. "Mierda! Después de todo el verano evitándola. Estoy frito"  
Vuelvo a mirar a mis padres, y ellos me están mirando con diversión. Sé que mamá en su fuero interno se está revolcando de la risa. Entrecierro los ojos para comunicarle que me ha traicionado, y me levanto para salir de aquí.

- Prepárate que Carmen me dijo que Tanya estaba muy emocionada de verte – dijo mamá a mis espaldas. Al cerrar la puerta, siento romper a risa a mis padres.

Después de terminar de ordenar las maletas, ayudar a Alice a cerrar las suyas, tomo una ducha y me preparo para aguantar a Tanya dos horas más de mi vida. La historia con esa mujer, es que nuestras familias siempre han sido amigas, es más, nos criamos juntos y asistimos al mismo colegio. Sé que ella tiene sentimientos, o tuvo, la verdad es que ya no estoy seguro, pero ha sido mi mayor pesadilla, y cada vez que nos juntábamos siempre tenía que estar de acá para allá con ella colgada del brazo. Fue tanta mi desesperación una vez, que soborné a Alice con ayudarla a hacer las compras de Navidad si actuaba que yo estaba enfermo y nos teníamos que retirar. ¡Hacer las compras de Navidad! Creo que habría tolerado a Tanya antes de haber hecho tal sacrificio, pero era una situación desesperada. Como es el dicho, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. El final de la pesadilla es que he intentado por todos los medios evitar juntarme con las Denali, es más, su hermana Kate vino un fin de semana y yo me escapé a la casa de Jasper, mi mejor amigo, para evitar que se enteraran de mi presencia.

Jasper Hale es mi mejor amigo, y la pareja de Alice. Estudia música en Julliard, por tanto, siempre lo vemos en Nueva York. Su hermana gemela es Rosalie, quien atrae a los hombres como la miel a las abejas. Muchos dirían que no tiene cabeza para contar ni las matemáticas más básicas, pero todos quedan sorprendidos cuando se enteran que estudia negocios en Boston.

Veo mi reflejo al espejo, acomodo un poco más mi camisa y despeino mi cabello. Alice entra en mi habitación y da botes al lado mío. Una sonrisa de diversión alumbra toda su cara y su vestido naranjo se mueve al compás de sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué quieres duende? – la miro al terminar con mi cabello. Sin mayor ciencia, siempre está igual.  
- Hay alguien que te espera abajo – ríe al decirlo. – y esta extremadamente emocionada de verte.

La asesino con la mirada y ella simplemente se va bailando de la habitación. "Solo pido sobrevivir a esto" pienso.  
Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo al living. Sentados en un sillón están Eleazar y su esposa Carmen. Mamá conversa con ella, mientras Eleazar conversa con papá. Y en el otro sillón están las hermanas Kate, Irina y mi pesadilla Tanya.

- Mira quien se digno a aparecer – dice Eleazar. Se levanta de su asiento y me saluda. – Un gusto de verte de nuevo Edward.

- Un gusto Eleazar – respondo. Carmen se acerca y besa mi mejilla. Kate e Irina simplemente me miran y sonríen. En cambio Tanya se tira a mi cuello llorando teatralmente.  
- Edwaaaaard … no te veo hace tanto tiempo – me mira a los ojos y yo simplemente sonrío forzadamente. – Te escondiste de mí todo el verano, y ahora te vas de vuelta. No es justo – hace un puchero con sus labios.

Sus brazos me asfixian por lo que los saco de mi cuello y respondo cordialmente. – Tanto tiempo Tanya. No, no me escondí, simplemente tuve mucho que hacer.  
Intento escapar de ella, pero vuelve a pegarse como chicle a mi brazo. Me siento en el sillón e intento concentrarme en la conversación de Eleazar y papá. Mamá y Carmen se retiran y aprovecho esa oportunidad para escapar, pero Tanya se da cuenta y me abraza más a ella. ¡Esto será un infierno!

Después de una cena exquisita, y soportar a Tanya de intentar besarme como cinco veces, la cena terminó y los Denali se retiraron a su casa. Creo que esa mujer está loca y necesita tratamiento. Ayudo a mamá a ordenar la cocina y guardar los platos usados. Aparece papá en la puerta y nos observa ordenar la cocina, yo sigo con lo mío cuando él enciende el equipo de música y la canción de mamá inicia. Se acerca y tal cual caballero pide su mano para bailar. Yo decido que simplemente sobro en este cuadro y me retiro a mi habitación. Luego de un día agotador, mi cama nunca se había visto tan apetecible.  
Tomo mi teléfono y tecleo un mensaje a Jasper:  
_Edward  
"Loca cenando en casa. Suena a título de película de terror. Te veo en NY"_

Lo dejo cargando y a los dos minutos Jasper responde a mi mensaje:  
_Jasper  
"Mierda hermano! Me los tendrás que contar con unos buenos tragos. Nos vemos."_

Leo el mensaje y me río. Dejo el teléfono en la mesa de noche y caigo rendido.

* * *

[1] New York Insititue of Photography.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todo lo relacionado con la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Después de que mamá nos despertara más temprano de lo normal. Nos duchamos y vestimos para ir al aeropuerto de SEA-TAC. Desayunamos tranquilamente y papá me encarga de realizar los check-in en la página web de la aerolínea, mientras él acarrea el cargamento militar de Alice.  
- Mary Alice Cullen! ¿Qué significa este cargamento semejante a la Cruz Roja? – escucho a papá alegando desde la escalera.  
- Papá no seas exagerado. No es nada, a parte mamá para las vacaciones era peor – alega mi hermana menor. Siempre saca la misma excusa, pero creo que tiene razón. Mamá más o menos necesitaba un carro de mudanza cuando salíamos de vacaciones. Creo que esa es la razón que no alega cuando Alice se sale con las suyas, porque ella ya lo ha hecho antes.  
- Ya veo de donde has salido – murmura papá por lo bajo para que mamá no lo escuche.

Imprimo los check-in y le paso el suyo a la duende. Luego ayudo a papá para cargar las últimas cosas en su auto y estamos listos. Apago y guardo el computador en mi bolso de mano, donde también va mi cámara fotográfica.

- Niños, estamos listos. Vamos – dice mamá desde la puerta de la casa. Alice toma su cartera gigante y se coloca los audífonos de su iPod. Mamá la mira y rueda los ojos, yo simplemente tomo mis pertenencias y cerramos la casa detrás de nosotros. Nos subimos todos al auto de papá y partimos al SEA-TAC.  
Llegamos en cuarta y cinco minutos al aeropuerto, luego de hacer todo el procedimiento y que terminaran ayudando a papá con las maletas de Alice, además de pagar sobrepeso nos despedimos a la entrada de seguridad.

Mamá abraza a Alice mientras papá me da palmadas cariñosas en el hombro.  
- Mucha suerte hijo. Espero grandes fotografías – sonríe y yo hago lo mismo de vuelta. Luego pasa a abrazar a Alice.

Mamá me toma en sus brazos y me mece con cariño. Sé que le es difícil ver a sus dos hijos irse cada verano, pero creo que ya lo asumió.  
- Mi niño, me alegro que tu padre haya entendido. Espero verte de vuelta pronto. Acuérdate de llamarme. – dice y besa mi mejilla. Luego me suelta y papá la abraza.

- Adiós papá y mamá – me despido de ambos, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a seguridad con Alice al lado. Realizamos todos los procedimientos de seguridad y pasamos esa parte para luego ir a nuestra puerta de embarque. En el camino, Alice para por un café y unas revistas, en cambio, yo simplemente compro un libro y una botella de agua.

Después de que todos los pasajeros hayan abordado el avión y esté todo listo, éste despega rumbo a Nueva York. Luego de un vuelo de seis horas aproximadamente y haber dormido prácticamente cuatro de ellas, Alice me despierta y me dice que hemos aterrizado. Somnoliento, abro los ojos y me los refriego con la manga de mi chaleco. Cuando los pasajeros comienzan a salir del avión, nos llega nuestro turno y abro los compartimientos de arriba y le entrego a Alice sus pertenencias, tomo las mías y salimos del avión.

Enciendo el teléfono celular y le escribo un mensaje a mamá de que llegamos bien, si no damos señales de vida después de las 10 horas ella termina llamando a la guardia nacional. Salimos de la puerta de desembarque y nos dirigimos a buscar nuestras maletas, de paso, mi hermana vuelve a comprarse un café, creo que tendré una pequeña charla con ella sobre esta nueva adquirida adicción a la cafeína.  
Yo me dirijo a buscar un carrito para Alice, un carrito único para ella, y otro para mi maleta, mientras ella se hace un espacio entre la gente e intenta que le digan si han visto sus maletas. Yo me limito a jugar con mi teléfono.

- Edward – grita de repente Alice desde la multitud, y en vez de mi hermana, sale un maleta disparada en mi dirección. La atrapo y la coloco encima del carrito. – Ahí la siguiente. - y así nos lleva más o menos 20 minutos cargar los dos carritos para estar listos y tomar un taxi a las afueras del JFK.

A la salida del aeropuerto, es una completa locura tomar un taxi. Así que esperamos hasta que vemos que uno se desocupa, Alice más ágil que una señora le pide al conductor que nos ayude con las maletas. Me limito a ayudar al hombre a subir las maletas de mi hermana al pequeño taxi y me río de las caras de exageración del pobre hombre.  
- Esto debe pesar una tonelada – exclama el conductor. Yo asiento y la meto en el maletero. Al terminar me subo en la parte de atrás con Alice a mi lado. – A donde se dirigen jóvenes.  
- Al Este 168 con la calle 74, Manhattan. Por favor – respondo. Alice enciende su teléfono y marca el número de Jasper.  
- Ya le dije que íbamos a llegar hoy día – le digo. Ella me mira y simplemente sostiene su teléfono mientras espera que mi amigo le conteste.  
- Pero no le dijiste a que hora … Hola amor – y ahí comienza a hablar con Jasper, mientras yo hablo con el conductor sobre el clima y las últimas noticias de la gran Manzana.

Al llegar a nuestro departamento, George, el portero, nos recibe nuevamente. Yo le pago al conductor y salgo del taxi, Alice saluda con un abrazo a George y yo le sonrío.  
- Creo que la señorita Alice volvió con una maleta más esta vez – comenta él. Alice hace un puchero y alega que nadie la entiende.  
- Créeme que fue difícil convencerla de lo contrario – comento. George se ríe y nos ayuda con el equipaje. Al llegar al departamento, dejo las maletas en el piso y me dirijo a encender el aire acondicionado, ya que el calor es insoportable aquí adentro. Alice toma sus maletas y se dirige a su habitación a ordenar sus cosas y yo la imito. En eso suena mi celular y aparece en la pantalla "James", un amigo de la facultad.

- Hey! James – contesto.  
- Edward, llegaste hermano. Ya te estaba extrañando en las fiestas – me dice mientras se ríe. Miro la hora y el reloj marca las 2 de la tarde. Quizás haya desperado hace poco. – Vas a venir a la fiesta de Victoria esta noche? Tienes que venir, va a estar grandiosa!  
- James amigo, lo dudo. Estoy cansado, además tengo que ver unas cosas de la facultad – respondo. En general me gusta asistir a sus fiestas, pero el ritmo que lleva James es un poco alto, creo que es típico del estilo NY.  
- Baaa! Amigo, la facultad comienza en una semana más – replica. Yo simplemente sigo dando vueltas por mi habitación mientras coloco donde va cada cosa – además viene un amigo de Jasper, y su sup …  
- Espera un minuto, ¿Jasper va? – pregunto asombrado. Jasper generalmente no es de juntarse mucho con James, aún cuando estudian en el mismo lugar, pero mi amigo considera un problema a James, por tanto me sorprende que asista a la fiesta de Victoria.  
- Si, lo llamé – levanto las cejas con asombro y sigo ordenando – y me dijo que iba a ir, incluso su sexy hermana va a estar. Además dijo que iba un amigo de él y su hermana que acaban de llegar de Londres.  
- Mmmm … y a que hora se supone que es eso? – pregunto con curiosidad.  
- A las 9 hermano. En la casa de Victoria, - responde. – ya avísame si vas, que me tengo que ir. Adiós. – la conversación se corta. Guardo el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y termino de ordenar los últimos pantalones que hay en la maleta. Saco las cosas de aseo de ella y la guardo debajo de mi cama. Luego dejo mi celular en el escritorio y me voy a dar una ducha.

Al terminar de ducharme, miro la hora y ya son las 4, salgo de mi habitación y veo a Alice sentada en el sofá de la sala leyendo una de las revistas que se compró en el aeropuerto. Mientras me voy secando el pelo húmedo con una toalla, me dirijo al refrigerador para ver si queda algo de comer. No hay absolutamente nada, lo que era de esperar. Tomo un vaso de los estantes y me abro el grifo para llenarlo de agua. Me lo tomo de inmediato y me voy a sentar al lado de mi hermana.  
- Oye, sabías que Jasper va a la fiesta de Victoria – le comento a Alice, ella para por un segundo de leer su revista, pero luego prosigue.  
- Si me comentó. Es más, Rosalie me llamó para que fuera con ella, porque no quiere tragarse sola a la estúpida esa – responde. "la quiere mucho" pienso con ironía. – además tu también irás, va a ir un amigo de Jasper y su hermana, así que serías buena compañía para ellos dos, mientras Rosalie y yo la rescatamos de las manos de Victoria, y para que decir de James.  
- James ya me informó de la fiesta. Dudo que le interese la hermana del amigo de Jasper –. James es de esas personas que simplemente buscan mujeres sexies para pasar un rato con ellas y nada más. – A propósito, ¿Conoces al amigo de Jasper y compañía?  
- No en persona si a eso te refieres – dice Alice y deja su revista sobre la mesa de centro. – Él se llama Emmett Swan y ella Isabella Swan. Se conocen con la familia de Jasper cuando éstos residieron en Londres por un tiempo. Vienen a vivir a Nueva York desde que Emmett heredó la empresa de su padre que tiene sede en Londres y acá.  
- Exactamente ¿por qué se vienen a vivir acá si también hay sede en Londres? – le pregunto a Alice.  
Ella me mira y se coloca de pie, se dirige a la cocina y vuelve con una botella de agua. – Los padres de ellos murieron en un accidente aéreo.

Guardo silencio por un momento hasta que veo a Alice con su cartera y el celular en la mano.  
- Awwww …. Que amable mi hermana, me va a ir a comprar comida - le comento con una sonrisa de niño chico. Ni siquiera me dirige la mirada de vuelta.  
- ¿Estás loco? Ese es tu trabajo, yo me iré de compras con Rosalie e Isabella para esta noche, luego vendremos acá, así que espero que estés de vuelta a las 7.  
- Y tu crees que soy tu esclavo duende – le contesto. Claro, ella de compras y yo soy la nana del departamento.  
- No necesariamente hermanito, pero tu sabes mejor de cocina que yo. Además creo asumir que tienes hambre – me mira con su cara de "já, te gané". No le respondo de vuelta, porque sabe que es verdad, así que ella sale del departamento y me deja solo con mi estómago vacío.

Después de discutir las posibilidades de pedir comida a domicilio y morir de hambre a la mañana siguiente, o simplemente ir a la tienda, comprar lo necesario y volver; decido que iré por la segunda para evitar salir mañana. Por tanto, hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarme del sillón, me dirijo a mi habitación y tiro la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Tomo mi billetera y celular, y salgo del departamento rumbo a la tienda de comida.

Espero el ascensor hasta que este llega y sale de el la Sra. Robinson con Jacob detrás de ella. Desde que Alice y yo residimos acá, todavía se nos hace difícil comprender como un gran danés como éste puede vivir con tal señora ya de edad. Si bien, la Sra. Robinson me mira y saluda con amabilidad, su perro sarnoso, digamos que él y yo no somos grandes amigos, me ladra con desprecio.  
- Jacob, compórtate – dice la Sra. Robinson y Jacob guarda silencio, no sin antes enseñarme sus dientes. – Lo lamento Edward, no es normal en su comportamiento este tipo de reacciones.  
- No se preocupe Sra. Robinson – le respondo con amabilidad. "si supiera que tipo de reacciones posee cuando su dueña no lo ve" pienso.  
Luego de que ella abandona el ascensor con su perro siguiéndola, no sin antes ladrar en mi dirección una última vez, ingreso a éste y bajo a la primera planta. Al salir del ascensor, George me saluda y abre la puerta. Yo le devuelvo el saludo y camino en dirección a la tienda más cercana.  
Lo agradable de Nueva York es la facilidad de poder caminar por sus calles sin necesidad de poseer un automóvil, si bien muchos compañeros se transportan en ellos, para nosotros es más fácil usar el metro que quedar atascados en el típico tráfico de la ciudad. Luego de una caminata de 10 minutos, llego a la tienda. Tomo un carrito y comienzo a dar vuelta por los pasillos echando todo lo que puede llegar a asemejarse a la lista mental que vine haciendo en el camino. Al terminar y comprobar que el carrito está casi a su máxima capacidad, me dirijo a las cajas para poder pagar, por suerte, la tienda no está llena de gente lo que me toma menos de lo esperado salir de allí. A la salida, tomo un taxi para acarrear las bolsas y me deja de inmediato en la puerta del edificio.

- Muchas gracias – me despido del conductor y George me ayuda a bajar la mercancía del taxi. Entramos al edificio y nos dirigimos juntos al departamento, esperamos que el ascensor descienda y luego subimos en el. Al llegar al departamento, le agradezco a George su ayuda y comienzo a entrar las bolsas para guiarlas a la cocina. Sé de sobra que Alice no ha llegado, por tanto, me dirijo a la cocina con la mayoría de las bolsas bajo mis manos, luego de dejarlas allá, enciendo el equipo de música del comedor y comienzo a ordenar. Me lleva alrededor de 20 minutos dejar todo en su lugar, desde que llegamos a Nueva York, soy yo el que maneja el arriendo, que las facturas estén al día y que haya comida en el refrigerador. Sé bien que Alice viviendo sola se manejaría perfectamente, pero ya que estoy yo, usa su poder de duende y se aprovecha de la situación. ¡Típico de Alice!  
Ya que todavía mi estómago está en huelga por alimento, decido prepararme un sándwich y una cerveza. Los dejos sobre la encimera de la cocina y voy a buscar mi computador a la habitación. Lo encuentro en mi equipaje de mano y me lo llevo a la cocina. Mientras como, voy revisando mi correo electrónico y la página de la NYIP por posibles novedades y la fecha exacta del inicio de clases.

"Las clases inician el 5 de septiembre" – leo en voz alta. – Increíble, eso significa que tengo una semana para seguir disfrutando. – me como el último bocado de mi sándwich, cierro el computador y apago el equipo de música. Dejo el plato en el fregadero y me echo en mi cama por unos momentos. Cierro los ojos, y el mundo se vuelve completamente negro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Siento una voz a lo lejos y alguien que mueve mi brazo. Gruño por lo bajo y aleteo para que se vaya lo que me esté molestando. Vuelvo a sentir como mueven mi brazo y abro los ojos de inmediato. Me doy la vuelta y veo como Alice está parada al lado de mi cama.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? - le digo con una voz de haber estado horas durmiendo. Me paso la mano por el pelo y dejo que mi cabeza caiga sobre la almohada nuevamente.

- Lo que ocurre es que estás atrasado – me dice. Cuando dice esto, me doy la vuelta de golpe y me siento en la cama. – para tu información, tenemos una fiesta y son las 8.

- Mierda – respondo. – En 15 estoy listo.

- Más te vale que Jasper va a llegar en exactamente …– Alice mira su reloj. – 30 minutos.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño. Me lavo la cara con abundante agua e intento arreglar el monstruo en mi cabeza. Mientras hago eso, me voy lavando los dientes. Al terminar, camino de vuelta al closet, tomo unos jeans, una camisa blanca y un cinturón de cuero café. Me visto rápidamente, me cambio los calcetines y me coloco zapatillas. Me aplico desodorante y perfume y veo mi reflejo en el espejo junto al closet. Suspiro ante el fallido intento de arreglar mi cabello y salgo de mi habitación.

- Estoy listo – alzo la voz para que Alice me pueda escuchar, pero justo en el momento cuando salgo, choco con algo y en un vago intento de poder esquivar lo que me impide el paso, siento un gemido en el suelo.

- Mierda – replica alguien. Después de salir de mi trance, me doy cuenta que es una chica la que está ahora intentando pararse del suelo. La ayudo para levantarse y mi mirada se cruza con unos enormes ojos color chocolate. – Eso dolió.

- Lo siento tanto – me disculpo mientras la ayudo a colocarse de pie. Sigo mirando sus grandes ojos. – no sabía que había alguien más en la casa.  
Ella no me responde, simplemente se limita a arreglar su blusa color azul y a limpiarse los jeans blancos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? – pregunto de manera precipitada. Veo como ella alza su rostro en forma de corazón y esos grandes ojos, a parte de unos labios bastante sugerentes me dan la bienvenida. Es realmente hermosa.

- Si de daño hablamos de los pantalones que Alice me obligó a usar, podríamos decir que sí – responde y luego una sonrisa alumbra su rostro. – Lo que podría ser usado a mi favor para decirle que no puedo usarlos y así me saco de encima estos endemoniados tacos, que según Alice "hacen juego".

Dirijo mi mirada a sus pies, y ahí veo unos enormes tacones de a lo más 10 centímetros color negro.  
- Tu debes ser Edward, el hermano de Alice o ¿me equivoco? – vuelvo la cabeza con el sonido de su voz. – Yo soy Bella. Un gusto un tanto doloroso.

- Eh, mmm … sí, yo soy Edward. Un gusto también – le respondo y le sonrío torcidamente. "el nombre Bella no me suena a ninguna amiga de Alice" pienso.

- Es la abreviatura de Isabella, si eso estás pensando – responde a mi duda con una sonrisa. – Soy la hermana del amigo de Jasper.

Mi cerebro hace clic con la mención del nombre y me acuerdo de la voz de Alice "Él se llama Emmett Swan y ella Isabella Swan (…)".  
- Ah sí, Alice me habló de tu hermano y tu. Bienvenida a Nueva York – le respondo. Sus mejillas se vuelven de un adorable carmín. Luego se da media vuelta y se dirige a la cocina, yo la sigo con la mirada hasta que el timbre del departamento suena.

- Ese debe ser Jasper – escucho la voz de Alice desde el living. La veo pasar en dirección hacia la puerta. Vuelvo mi mirada a Bella y ella está tomando un vaso de agua, luego lo lava y lo deja sobre el fregadero. Camina de vuelta al living cuando voltea su cabeza en mi dirección.

- ¿Vienes? – pregunta.

- Eh, sí …. Esto voy enseguida – le respondo. Ella se vuelve y sigue caminando en dirección al living. Yo me devuelvo a mi habitación, busco en el closet un chaleco para la noche, mis pertenencias y salgo de ella. Camino a donde están todos y ahí me encuentro a Alice sentada en el regazo de Jasper, a Rosalie sentada en un sillón hojeando una revista y parada junto al sofá se encuentra Bella con un tipo enormemente alto y musculoso a su lado. Lo observo y veo que debe medir media cabeza más que yo, y su cabello es corto de color caoba, igual al color del de Bella. Sus ojos son azules y me mira con una sonrisa de lado.

- Amaneció el dormilón – suena la voz de Alice y el living rompe en carcajadas. – Edward, te presento a Emmett Swan e Isabella Swan.

El tal Emmett se acerca y me entrega su mano en forma de saludo. Yo la aprieto de vuelta y Bella simplemente sonríe, sin comentar nada de nuestro pequeño accidente hace un momento.

- Un gusto Edward, Jasper ha hablado mucho de ti – comenta la voz grave de Emmett.

- Un gusto Emmett – respondo de vuelta.

- Ya que las presentaciones están hechas, supongo que debemos comenzar a movernos – comenta Jasper mientras Alice se levanta de su regazo. Rosalie cierra la revista y la deja sobre la mesa de centro. Yo miro a Bella y ésta toma una cartera negra del sofá y sigue a su hermano a la salida.

- Hola Edward – me saluda Rosalie. Ella siempre tan despampanante en su vestido color rojo. – Tanto tiempo.

- Hola Rosalie – la saludo de vuelta. – Es verdad, no te veía hace mucho. ¿Te has quedado todas las vacaciones con Jasper?

- No realmente, me quedé en Boston la mayor parte del tiempo. Hasta que viajé para ver a mi hermano antes de que comiencen las clases.

- Ahhh …. ¿Y como va Boston? – pregunto mientras sigo a la masa salir de nuestro departamento.

- Va bien. Fue un gran año y espero … -.

- Siento la interrupción Rosalie, ¿Edward llevas llaves? – interrumpe Alice antes de que salgamos del departamento. Me acuerdo que no las he metido. Le hago un gesto a Rosalie para que siga mientras yo voy por ellas. Vuelvo a mi habitación, pero no están ahí, luego me acuerdo que las he dejado encima de mesa de la cocina. Vuelvo a la cocina, miro rápidamente y veo que están donde las había dejado antes. Las tomo y apuro el paso fuera del departamento. Me acerco a Alice y las agito sobre su rostro. Ella simplemente asiente.

- Creo que no cabemos todos en un mismo ascensor – comenta Emmett al apretar el botón para llamar a éste. – que las mujeres bajen primero y luego van los caballeros.

- A ti que te han hecho Emmett ¿Desde cuando tan caballero? – pregunta Bella con diversión. Emmett abre sus enormes ojos y le devuelve una mirada asesina.

- Desde siempre querida enana – le responde. Ella simplemente alza las cejas y se limita a no responder.

Cuando el ascensor llega, las tres mujeres se suben en él y las puertas se cierran. Cuando sentimos que éste comienza a descender, Emmett vuelve a apretar el botón para poder llamar al aparato nuevamente.

- Que bueno que ya estás de vuelta Edward – Jasper me golpea la espalda cariñosamente. – no sabría decirte si aguantaría una de las fiestas de Victoria sin ti o Alice en ella.

- Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿por qué el comentario? – pregunta Emmett. La curiosidad inunda sus ojos azules.

- Lo que ocurre es que nosotros conocemos a Victoria como la zorra de Nueva York – responde Jasper – por tanto, cada fiesta es un completo infierno si no estás con alguien que te pueda sacar de ella. Solo digo que cuides tu espalda. Mi compañero aquí presente – me apunta con su dedo pulgar – todavía no se salva de salir ileso de ellas.

- Si he salido ileso, pero el problema es que ella es demasiado insistente – respondo en mi defensa. Jasper rompe en risa y Emmett simplemente asiente para hacer saber que comprendió el mensaje.

- Otra cosa Emmett – comenta Jasper cuando termina de reírse – cuida a tu hermana. No es mi tipo, tu lo sabes, pero no se puede negar que es hermosa (…)  
"Si que lo es" pienso.

- (…) lo que significa que es carne fresca para cualquier depredador como James – termina Jasper, y me devuelve la mirada.

– Los dos aquí presentes sabemos como es él, y no dudará en usar todas las oportunidades que tenga con ella.

- No se preocupen – comenta Emmett con una sonrisa – Bella no es como las demás, es más, me sorprende que haya aceptado esta invitación y usar esos enormes tacones que Alice le ha puesto. Que digamos no se le dan muy bien.

- Bueno, es una simple advertencia – responde Jasper y luego se dirige a mí – Cuida de ella.

- ¿Y por qué yo si se puede saber? – comento. Asumo que Bella es bastante grandecita para cuidarse por si sola.  
En ese momento el ascensor abre sus puertas, y los tres nos subimos en el. Emmett aprieta el botón de la planta baja y las puertas se cierran.

- Porque eres el único sin pareja oficial, lo que te puede ayudar a sacarte a Victoria de encima – comenta Jasper. Analizo la situación, estando más tiempo alrededor de Bella claramente impediría que Victoria se acercara, pero no significa que tenga que ser su guardaespaldas.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Emmett? – miro a Emmett y este me devuelve la mirada – tu tampoco tienes pareja "oficial" – hago unas comillas con los dedos.

- Eso está por verse – me responde y sus dientes blancos se asoman en una sonrisa. En eso las puertas del ascensor se abren y vemos a las chicas paradas en la puerta del edificio. Jasper sale y Alice salta en su dirección, lo besa y salen tomados de la mano "que cursis" levanto las cejas. Luego Emmett sale y le ofrece el brazo a Rosalie, ella le sonríe de vuelta y lo toma. "Ahhh… a esto se refería con su declaración". Yo salgo y busco a Bella con la mirada, ella está parada donde antes estaba Alice, le sonrío y le hago un gesto con la cabeza para seguir al grupo. Ella se limita a seguir a su hermano.  
Salimos del edificio, y ahí nos están esperando las dos parejas. "definitivamente en un solo taxi no entraremos" pienso al calcular que somos 6 personas, y generalmente en ellos solamente entran 4.

- ¿Cómo nos vamos? – pregunto.

- Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y yo nos vamos a ir en un taxi – responde Jasper. Me mira y me sonríe de vuelta – tú y Bella se van en otro.

- ¿Por qué no tres y tres? – pregunta Bella. La miro y los dos asentimos en dirección a nuestros amigos.

- Porque no puede llegar una pareja y un extra. Se vería feo – responde Rosalie. Emmett le dice algo al oído y ésta se sonroja en respuesta.

- Bueno, entonces está dicho. Ahora a buscar un taxi – responde Alice. – Edward, tú te sabes la dirección de Victoria.

- Sí, es en el 11 West 69th Street en Central Park Avenue – respondo.

- Perfecto, entonces caminemos hasta la calle Lexington y ahí tomamos un taxi – responde Alice y comienza a caminar arrastrando a Jasper con ella. Emmett y Rosalie los siguen, Bella y yo nos miramos y los seguimos.

- Supe que eres de Londres – le comento a Bella para comenzar una conversación – pero no tienes un acento británico marcado.

- Tengo una mezcla – me responde. – mis padres eran americanos, así que fue bastante difícil que comenzaran a hablar con el acento de allá, pero a veces Emmett y yo hablamos con el. Es algo natural.

Ese "era" me recuerda la historia de los padres de Bella.  
- Ya veo – asiento. - ¿Y piensas estudiar acá o en Londres?

- Me mudé con Emmett a Nueva York para no dejarlo solo – ella fija su mirada en su hermano y luego mira el suelo. – puede verse muy fortachón, pero es igual a papá. No sabe ni cocinar un huevo frito.  
Me largo a reír con la idea de ver a Emmett con un delantal de mujer de cocina saltando al ritmo de un huevo que se quema en el sartén.

- (…) por tanto pienso estudiar acá – afirma. – habría deseado estudiar en Oxford, pero ya apliqué a NYU entonces supongo que significa que me quedo acá.

- Oxford, ambiciosa opción – comento. Oxford, como muchos saben, es una de las mejores universidades en el mundo, sobre todo en humanidades. Entrar en ella se asemeja a entrar a Harvard acá. – ¿Ya tienes pensado que quieres estudiar?

- Literatura inglesa – me responde convencida. – mi sueño es ser editora.

- Ya veo -. Veo como el cabello de Bella le cubre la mayor parte del rostro al estar mirando el suelo, pero de vez en cuando lo levanta y sus ojos color chocolate se funden en los míos.

Ya nos estamos acercando a Lexington, por tanto, apuramos un poco más el paso para alcanzar a los demás. En eso, veo como Bella está apunto de perder el equilibrio y la agarro del brazo para evitar que termine en el suelo. Me mira y su cara se vuelve un completo tomate.

- Ehhh … esto, gracias – responde e intenta retomar el equilibrio – dudo que pueda soportar con estas armas mortales.

- Intenta al menos una hora estar de pie enana – la voz de Emmett se siente a lo lejos. – Quizás batas un nuevo record mundial.

- Oh cállate Emmett! – grita de vuelta Bella. Se vuelve a sonrojar y se esfuerza para seguir caminando.

Emmett se da vuelta y me mira con sus ojos azules llenos de diversión. – Se me olvidó comentarte ese pequeño detalle Edward. Bella es tan torpe, que ni caminar descalza se le da bien. Así que espero que tengas buenos reflejos.

- He dicho que te calles – vuelve a exclamar Bella. En eso su torpeza aparece de nuevo y casi termina nuevamente en el suelo, la agarro con fuerza de la cintura para evitar el golpe mientras la risa de Emmett se siente en casi toda la cuadra.

- Creo que caminaremos más despacio – comento. Ella vuelve su mirada y entrecierra los ojos con odio. Intento excusarme

– solo digo, para evitar accidentes.  
Sin embargo, Bella se suelta de mi agarre y sigue su camino. No sin dificultad de por medio claro está. Suspiro frente a su reacción y sigo su paso.

- Habíamos quedado en tu deseo de ser editora – vuelvo a hablar para seguir nuestra conversación.

- Así es. Pero ahora me toca saber de ti – comenta y sonríe. - ¿Qué estudias? ¿Has vivido toda tu vida en Nueva York? ¿Tienes más hermanos o hermanas a parte de Alice?

- Ehh … tranquila, una pregunta a la vez – le respondo y ella se sonroja. – estudio fotografía en la NYIP y quiero ser un fotógrafo internacional.

- Suena interesante.

- Si – respondo – con respecto a tu otra pregunta. No, no he vivido toda mi vida en Nueva York, Alice y yo nacimos en Seattle, lo que me lleva a tu otra pregunta de que no tengo más hermanos que Alice, en donde mi familia reside actualmente.

- ¿Y los ves seguidos? – pregunta con interés. Debe ser difícil para ella hablar de familia cuando ella ha perdido la suya.

- Sí, hoy día llegamos de allá. Pasamos la mayor parte del verano en Seattle, es más agradable que acá.

Llegamos a Lexington y vemos como Jasper intenta parar diversos taxis, no con mucha suerte. A estas horas será bastante difícil encontrar uno, en nuestro caso dos. Veo como Bella juega con un mechón de su cabello mientras esperamos por la llegada de nuestro transporte. Comienzo a ver de manera más detallada su figura y perfil. Su rostro es armónico, posee una frente ancha y una nariz pequeña y respingada; sus labios son bastante gruesos en especial el labio inferior, creando una desproporción entre ellos. Su cabello largo color caoba con ciertas ondas al final cubren su pálida piel y sus ojos están infundados en unas largas pestañas. Es de contextura delgada y de una altura promedio, sin los tacones me debe llegar a los hombros. Sigo con mi inspección tratando de no parecer obvio, lo que me lleva a sus senos, los cuales no son muy voluptuosos como los de Rosalie, pero tienen el tamaño perfecto para su cuerpo. Además de tener una figura tonificada, o por lo menos eso puedo apreciar.

Dejo de mirar a Bella por unos segundos y concentro mi mirada en la situación. Jasper sigue intentando con el tema del transporte, mientras que Alice fija su mirada en la mía, al sostener su mirada, ella levanta las cejas con picardía, lo que significa que me ha pillado en mi inspección. "A esta duende no se le escapa ninguna" pienso.

- Hey, aquí – grita Jasper para poder agarrar un taxi. Este para junto a mi amigo y él se da la vuelta – Vamos, suban. Edward, te esperamos en la casa de Victoria.

- Ehh… con la suerte de esta noche, llegaremos a la madrugada – comento con ironía. Jasper rueda sus ojos y simplemente ayuda a Alice y a Rosalie a subir al taxi, mientras que Emmett se sube en el asiento del copiloto.

- Adiós chicos! Nos veos allá – se despide Emmett. – Bella, ya sabes, cualquier cosa al teléfono.

- Emmett, ya lo sé – responde Bella con desgana. Debe ser complicado ser la pequeña de la casa.

- Bueno, nos vemos – dice como último y cierra la puerta. El taxi parte y vemos como éste se en dirección a la casa de Victoria.

- Ahora nos toca esperar a nosotros – comenta Bella – y con las ganas que tengo de ir a esa fiesta -. Esto último no sé si lo dice con ironía o es verdad.

- Bueno, dudo que nos demoremos mucho en esperar un taxi – comento – de todas formas si quieres llegar más rápido, podemos ir en metro.

- Créeme Edward, lo último que quiero es llegar – me responde mientras se adelanta en la acera y hace un vago intento de llamar a un taxi – odio las fiestas, no sé ni por qué acepté ir a ella.

- Bueno si deseas no vamos – le propongo. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de soportar a Victoria toda la noche.

- No es necesario. Ya me las arreglaré estando allá – responde y sigue con su intento de llamar a un taxi. Simplemente me limito a mirarla y seguir esperando.

Al cabo de otros 10 minutos, aparece nuevamente un taxi que está dispuesto a llevarnos a la fiesta. Consulto mi celular y ya son las 10 de la noche. "Tampoco estamos tan atrasados" comento para mi mismo. Al parar el taxi, le abro la puerta a Bella y ella ingresa en él, yo la sigo después.

- A donde van jóvenes – nos pregunta el conductor que se puede oír que tiene un fuerte acento hindú.

- Vamos al 11 West 69th Street en Central Park Avenue – respondo. El conductor asiente y comenzamos nuestra marcha.

La mayor parte del camino, Bella va mirando por la ventana. Yo la miro de vez en cuando, y aprecio como las luces de la gran Manzana inundan su rostro y hacen que sus ojos brillen con mayor intensidad. En eso, ella se da cuenta que la estoy mirando y todo su rostro se inunda en ese ya conocido color carmín. Yo simplemente tuerzo una especie de sonrisa y miro hacia delante.

- Exactamente quién es la tal Victoria – la voz de Bella corta el silencio que se había instaurado entre nosotros. – no es que Jasper me haya informado mucho que digamos.

- Bueno … - intento crear una imagen mental de Victoria y de sus características "inmensamente rica, insoportable y zorra"– su nombre es Victoria Sutherland, hija de uno empresario de la moda acá en Nueva York. Su madre fue una modelo en los años 80', donde muchos asocian que sacó su belleza. Superficialmente se puede ver amable, pero es caprichosa e insoportable. Ha vivido toda su vida en Nueva York y tiene una relación un tanto extraña con James.

- Veo que la conoces muy bien – comenta Bella. – en conclusión no me va a agradar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Rosalie y Alice me pusieron al tanto de ella, pero es fácil hacer un juicio sin tener la otra cara de la moneda – me sonríe – es por eso que te pregunté.

- O sea no te dejaste llevar por los prejuicios de Rosalie y Alice – afirmo. Es bastante sorprendente ver a una chica no dejarse llevar por los comentarios de su mismo género.

- Más que prejuicios – explica - quería darme cuenta que desde un principio sabía que no iba a encajar a donde íbamos.

- Pero eso es un prejuicio, porque todavía no sabes como será – refuto su respuesta con una sonrisa. Bella me mira y dirige nuevamente su mirada a la ventana, pero alcanzo a escuchar como ella susurra "sé lo que estoy diciendo".

De repente el taxi se detiene y el conductor se da la vuelta para decirnos que ya hemos llegado. Al lado derecho de nosotros se encuentra la entrada al edificio de Victoria. Le pago al conductor y salgo del taxi. Ayudo a Bella para salir de éste ofreciéndole mi mano, ella la toma y siento la calidez de su palma. Intento mantener el contacto entre nuestras manos, pero Bella se suelta y espera a que yo cierre la puerta del taxi. Al estar cerrado, éste sigue su camino. Yo me doy la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la entrada del edificio, el portero nos abre la puerta dándonos la bienvenida. En el lobby, el recepcionista pregunta por nuestros nombres y a que edificio nos dirigimos, luego de decir el apellido de Victoria, el señor nos indica que lo sigamos rumbo al ascensor privado. Lo llama y este inmediatamente abre sus puertas, nos permite el ingreso y luego entra después de nosotros. Introduce una tarjeta en una ranura e ingresa unos dígitos que asumo que debe ser la contraseña de acceso al departamento.

- Acceso aceptado – se escucha una voz robótica en el ascensor, el recepcionista se baja r y se despide cuando las puertas se cierran. Ahí comenzamos a ascender.

- Uuui! Que seguridad – comenta Bella. Yo me río de su expresión y esperamos llegar hasta la planta 12.

- Es un ascensor privado, así solamente la familia de Victoria tiene acceso a su piso – le explico.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero el concepto de tocar la puerta – responde.

Cuando la voz robótica anuncia la llegada al piso 12 seguido del apellido de Victoria, las puertas se abren y lo primero que escuchamos es la estruendosa música proveniente de alguna parte del departamento y como la gente se atocha en el lugar. Tomo la mano de Bella para guiarnos a través de la gente y ella no la rechaza, es más la agarra con fuerza y me sigue a través de la multitud. Pasamos por el pasillo y reconozco ciertas caras que ya he visto con anterioridad, sin embargo, esta vez Victoria se pasó con la lista de invitados, ya que con suerte se puede caminar por su departamento. Después de movernos a codazos, intentamos buscar algún rastro de Alice, Jasper o alguien más pero no encontramos nada, entonces terminamos saliendo a la terraza que tiene vista al Central Park. Afuera hay gente, pero no está tan lleno como adentro, además no se siente la música en toda su potencia lo que permite hablar. Estando ya afuera, Bella se suelta de mi agarre y va a admirar la vista que posee el departamento de Victoria. Yo me acerco a ella y le pregunto si quiere algo de beber, niega con la cabeza y yo me alejo rumbo a la cocina.

Al atravesar la puerta de cristal diviso la cocina que es pequeña pero perfecta para el hecho que Victoria reside sola en este departamento, me dirijo al refrigerador y saco una cerveza y una Coca-Cola para Bella en caso de que le de sed. Al cerrar la puerta de éste, veo como una figura está apoyada junto a el. Es Victoria.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir – dice con una de sus sonrisas felinas.

- Hola Victoria - asiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo. – Bonita fiesta.

- Naahh …. Ya me aburrí de ella – dice esto a medida que se coloca derecha y mueve su cabello color fuego caminando lentamente en mi dirección. Sus pasos me recuerdan a un leopardo acechando su presa. – Pero se me ocurre que quizás se vuelva interesante.

- ¡Victoria! – alguien grita desde lejos, y los dos volteamos nuestras cabezas para ver quien es. Es Riley, la última conquista de Victoria desde que terminó con James como por onceava vez. Veo como ésta rueda los ojos con molestia, me devuelve una mirada seductora y se va en búsqueda de Riley. Yo suspiró y vuelvo a moverme entre la gente hasta llegar a la terraza nuevamente. Diviso donde puede estar Bella y la veo sentada junto a Alice en una de las tantas sillas de sol.

- Hola de nuevo – digo. Ambas alzan sus cabezas al sentir que su conversación ha sido interrumpida – lo siento por la demora, era imposible conseguir algo.

- No te preocupes – me dice Bella.

- Yo iré a ver a donde se metió Jasper – dice Alice parándose de su asiento. Bella se corre para hacerme un espacio y yo me siento junto a ella.

- Te traje esto por si tenías sed – le paso la Coca-Cola. Ella la agarra y me sonríe de vuelta.

- A decir verdad me estaba muriendo – ríe y abre su lata. Yo la imito y bebo un gran sorbo.

- ¿Dónde estaban los demás? – le pregunto. Ella bebe otro sorbo y se lame los labios para sacar cualquier resto de la bebida de ellos. Eso provoca que un deseo enorme por besarla se apodere de mí, pero intento controlarme.

- Estaban al otro lado de la terraza – me responde. – Según Alice, nos vio entrar a la terraza, por eso se acercó.

- Ya entiendo – respondo. Me doy la vuelta y ahí veo a Jasper y Alice hablando animadamente con un grupo de personas. Vuelvo la mirada y veo como Bella contempla la vista – Es hermoso, no es cierto?

- Sí, lo es. Mis papás me hablaban mucho de cómo era Nueva York de noche – responde. Yo sigo contemplándola pero ella no se vuelve, está perdida en la vista – venían muy a menudo, por trabajo principalmente. Emmett y yo nos teníamos que quedar en Londres para no perder clases.

- Lo siento mucho – susurro. Ella sale de su especie de trance y simplemente mira el suelo dejando que su cabello haga una manta que cubre su rostro. En ese momento, inclino mi mano lentamente hasta tomar un mechón de su cabello y colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Éste es suave y sedoso al tacto. Bella levanta su rostro y yo sigo mi recorrido hasta tocar el inicio de su cuello, siento como se coloca tensa por tanto retiro mi mano de inmediato y bebo un sorbo de cerveza.

Ella también bebe de su Coca-Cola y aclara su garganta. – Hablando de padres, ¿Qué hacen los tuyos?

- Papá es director del Hospital de la Universidad de Washington en Seattle, y mamá trabaja restaurando antigüedades – respondo.

- No debe haber pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes – comenta Bella.

- ¿Quién? -.

- Tu padre – aclara –. Digo, siendo médico y teniendo tal cargo, debe haber sido difícil manjar el trabajo con su familia.  
Con esas palabras, me vuelven a la memoria muchos momentos en que papá no estaba en casa, ya que tenía que ir a trabajar. Es más, hubo una Navidad cuando Alice y yo éramos chicos y papá no llegó por su trabajo. Mamá estaba muy disgustada, así que mi hermana y yo simplemente nos quedamos dormidos esperando que él llegara. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente nos despertó muy temprano y salimos a andar en trineo en la poca nieve que había en Seattle. Nos ayudó a buscar los regalos que el supuesto Santa nos había dejado y pasamos todo el día junto a él en recompensa por su ausencia la noche anterior. En eso despierto de mi recuerdo y veo como Bella me esta mirado, yo simplemente agito la cabeza asegurando que es nada y sigo bebiendo mi cerveza.

- Edwaaard – siento como me llaman, alzo la cabeza y en eso veo como Victoria se va acercando. Cuando llega junto a nosotros, se precipita sobre mí, quedando sentada sobre mi regazo y uno de sus brazos se agarra de mi cuello. Abro los ojos en sorpresa y veo como Bella hace lo mismo –. Te he estado esperando allá dentro. Quiero bailar contigo.

- Ehh esto … Victoria, te presento a Isabella Swan – digo mientras intento sacármela de encima, pero su agarre se vuelve más fuerte. Veo como Victoria mira a Bella de arriba abajo, inspeccionándola y le entrega su mano a modo de saludo.

- Bella. Un gusto Victoria – responde ésta tomando su mano. – Si me disculpan, creo que los dejaré solos.

- Bella, no es lo … - intento explicar, pero Bella ya se puso de pie y se esta alejando en dirección al departamento.

- Por fin solos – murmura seductoramente Victoria en mi oído, yo me muevo incómodo en mi asiento, y la empujo despacio para que se salga de mi regazo. Me alejo de ella, pero su agarre se vuelve más fuerte al colocar ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y nuestros rostros quedan uno frente a otro.

- Victoria, suéltame – ordeno con ímpetu y me suelto de su agarre, Me levanto de mi asiento de inmediato y la miro con furia. Ella simplemente cruza sus largas piernas y me devuelve un puchero fingido.

- Yo no he hecho nada – responde con inocencia. Se vuelve a parar y juega con el cuello de mi camisa –. Además tu amiga entendió que necesitamos un tiempo a solas.

- Nada de tiempo a solas – replico –. Vete mejor a buscar a Riley.

Con eso me doy media vuelta y me voy en búsqueda de Bella. Cruzo la puerta de vidrio e intento mirar por sobre la gente por algún rastro de ella. "Maldita sea!" replico para mi mismo. Doy vueltas alrededor del departamento, pero no la veo por ningún lado. Le pregunto a varias personas haciendo una descripción física de ella, pero nadie la ha visto. De repente me giro y la veo al fondo del pasillo esperando el ascensor para poder irse.

- Bella! – grito por sobre la estruendosa música al mismo tiempo que me muevo alrededor de la gente para llegar a su lugar. Cuando llego junto a ella, las puertas del ascensor ya se han abierto y Bella se está subiendo en el. – No! Espera.

Antes que el ascensor de cierre, coloco mi brazo en la puerta y éste se detiene. Bella me mira sorprendida.  
- No es lo que parece – explico. "Como te odio Victoria" vuelvo a maldecir.

- Edward, no es necesario que me expliques – responde Bella. – Además ya se está haciendo tarde y quiero ir a casa.

- Te acompaño – respondo de inmediato.

- No es necesario, No quiero arruinarte la fiesta – me mira al decir esto, y siento como su mano toma mi brazo y lo retira del ascensor. Presiona el botón y las puertas vuelven a cerrarse. – Adiós Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

- Mierda – exclamo con rabia y pego un golpe en la pared. Apoyo mi frente encima de mi puño y respiro lentamente. Luego de estar calmado, me paso la mano por el pelo una serie de veces y vuelvo a la fiesta.

Me dirijo a la cocina por otra cerveza, abro la puerta de refrigerador y tomo la primera que veo. La abro y me apoyo en el mueble de la cocina a beberla, voy echando una mirada a la gente que va quedando en la fiesta y veo como en un extremo del departamento Emmett y Rosalie se están comiendo a besos.

- Eso fue rápido – murmuro.

- Disculpa, ¿has dicho algo? – volteo mi mirada y hay una chica sacando una cerveza del refrigerador.

- Nada. No tiene importancia – niego con la cabeza. Ella asiente y se sube arriba del mueble, abre su cerveza y comienza a beberla.

- Bueno, como es que no te había visto antes – me sonríe.

- Eeehhh… no lo sé – le respondo - ¿Eres amiga de Victoria?

- Asistimos a la misma Universidad – me responde levantando sus hombros a modo de indiferencia. – Y bueno, como te llamas?

- Edward – respondo.

- Mucho gusto Edward, yo soy Jessica – sonríe con sus dientes blancos.

- Hola Jessica – intento ser cordial con esta chica, pero mi mente esta con esos ojos color chocolate. Sigo bebiendo mi cerveza escuchando como parlotea la tal Jessica.

Poco a poco las cervezas van aumentando y la chica que esta sentada en frente mío, que a estas alturas ya no recuerdo como se llama, no para de hablar. "Cuando se callará" pienso con molestia. Vuelvo a abrir el refrigerador y saco otra cerveza, sinceramente ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas me he tomado. Intento abrirla, pero se me hace un poco más difícil ya que todo me da vueltas. Intento enfocar la mirada al frente y veo vagamente como Jessica sigue hablando y aletea sus manos en el aire, pero su voz es tan insoportable que no consigo entender que es lo que dice. No sabría decir si es ella o el alcohol lo que me esta mareando. De repente siento como alguien me arrebata la cerveza de las manos.

- Heey! Eesa es miiiiaa – miro a la persona que osó robarme mi cerveza, pero solo veo una mata de pelo cortado en puntas que me grita y mueve el brazo.

- Edward. Estas extremadamente borracho –. Intento enfocar la vista y veo que es Alice la que me grita desde abajo.

- Queee dices Alice – le respondo y le paso un brazo por el cuello. Miro a la chica que esta enfrente y le digo. – Dile que no estoy borracho Emma.

- Es Jessica – me replica con odio. – Y sí, estás borracho.

- Comoooo seaaaaa – le respondo y me paro con dificultad del mesón de la cocina. Alice me toma del brazo y me arrastra con ella. De repente siento como una brisa fresca me pega a la cara y al instante estoy sentado.

- Ahora Edward. ¿Dónde está Bella? – siento como taconea sus zapatos sobre el suelo. Levanto la vista y sus ojos me demuestran que espera una respuesta.

- No tengo ideaaaa de que meee hablasss – le respondo levantando mis hombros. "¿Quién es la tal Bella?" me pregunto "Nunca he escuchado de ella"

- Edward – grita mi hermana – Eres un idiota! Bella, la hermana de Emmet. La chica con quien viniste a la fiesta.  
- Aliiiiceee – vuelvo a insistir – ¡Qué no conozco a ninguna Bella!  
- Si serás idiota – me responde. Yo le sonrío de vuelta y me echo cómodamente en la silla de sol.

- Yo me encargo Alice – dice otra voz que se acerca a mi hermana. De repente reconozco a Jasper.

- Jaaaasperr hermanoo! ¿Coomo va la vida? – me siento de golpe y me doy cuenta que todo mi mundo da vueltas.

- Edward, estás mal hermano – dice a lo lejos la voz de Jasper. Siento como me levanta, pasa uno de mis brazos por su cuello y me sujeta del hombro derecho. – Alice, busca a Emmett y dile que nos vamos.

- Y que hago con Bella – le contesta la voz de mi hermana. "Dale otra vez con Bella, que yo no conozco a ninguna Bella" pienso.

- Aaaaliceee yo no conozcooo a ninguna Bellaa – le respondo lo más fuerte que puedo para que la cabezota de mi hermana entienda.

- Tú cállate imbécil – me responde. "Uuuu que genio!"

- Toma – dice Jasper. Alcanzo con mi visión borrosa que Alice coge un teléfono de la mano de Jasper. – Mándale un mensaje y dile que nos vamos. Que Bella se va con nosotros.

- Yeaaahhhh vámonos a otra fiesta hermano! – comienzo a mover las manos. Jasper me baja los brazos y me comienza a guiar con su cuerpo como contrapeso.

- Listo. Salgamos de aquí – escucho decir a mi hermana. Siento como Jasper se mueve y yo me muevo con él. Pasamos por alrededor de la gente y yo quiero ir a bailar con el grupo de chicas que esta en medio del departamento, pero Jasper es más rápido y me aprieta fuertemente el brazo.

- Ni se te ocurra hermano – me responde. Yo le devuelvo una cara de amargado y lo dejo que me guíe. Esperamos frente al ascensor, y ahí de verdad siento que todo me da vueltas. En general, siempre tolero el alcohol, pero creo que esta vez fue mucho. "Hermano ya perdiste la cuenta" escucho a mi conciencia.

Cuando el sonido que el ascensor llegó, Alice sube primero y Jasper la sigue conmigo bajo su brazo. Me apoyo en el vidrio y siento como un frío me recorre la espalda. Cierro los ojos y pierdo la poca noción de realidad que me quedaba.

Siento como un rayo de luz entra directo a mis ojos. Intento darme vuelta en la cama y taparme con la almohada, pero la cabeza me empieza a retumbar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Abro los ojos despacio, y siento como además del hecho que en mi cabeza hay un mono martillándome la sien, mi garganta esta increíblemente seca. Saco la almohada y me doy vuelta par quedar poca arriba en donde sea que estoy acostado. Veo alrededor y reconozco mi habitación y como las cortinas de ésta están totalmente abiertas. Vuelvo a taparme con la almohada, pero claramente no puedo volver a dormirme, así que la tiro lejos e intento colocarme de pie.

De a poco, me siento en la cama y siento como todo me vuelve a dar vueltas, agregándole a eso el dolor de cabeza. Me dirijo al baño dando pequeños tumbos y cuando llego al lavamanos, abro el grifo y comienzo a beber agua para saciar la sed que siento. Luego de tomarme casi un litro, me lavo la cara y veo el reflejo que me entrega el espejo. Mi rostro está mortalmente pálido y mi pelo está peor de lo acostumbrado, a parte que debajo de mis ojos hay unos círculos negros que hacen que todo combinado me parezca al mismo Drácula de Stoker. Tomo la toalla de mano y me seco el rostro, la dejo por ahí y enciendo la ducha. Definitivamente el agua caliente mejorará la situación.

Luego de salir de la ducha con la mente más despejada pero con el dolor de cabeza todavía presente, intento masajear mis sienes sin mucho resultado. Salgo del baño, me dirijo al closet y me visto con lo primero que veo. Me seco el pelo con la toalla y las tiro al cesto de la ropa sucia. Salgo de la pieza, y el olor a comida me golpea las fosas nasales como una cachetada, provocándome unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Me tapo la nariz, y veo como Alice esta en la cocina revolviendo algo en una olla.

- Miren quien amaneció – dice Alice y sigue revolviendo lo que sea que esté cocinando. "Me da miedo pensar que habrá allá dentro" pienso con terror.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Alice? – pregunto mientras me siento en uno de los bancos de la cocina.

- Sopa para la resaca – me responde y busca en los estantes de la cocina un bol y sirve tres cucharones en el. Lo deja enfrente mío y me pasa una cuchara. – Cómetelo, te hará bien.

Miro con terror la sopa de aspecto amarillento y con ciertos fideos flotando en ella. A Alice nunca se le ha dado bien el tema de la cocina, es más, cada vez que ha intentado algo o se quema, terminamos enfermos o simplemente esta extremadamente aliñada o no tiene sabor alguno.  
- Paso Alice – empujo el bol de vuelta, pero los ojos de Alice me dicen que no será nada fácil salir de ésta.

- Que te la comas te he dicho – me ordena con su voz de duende. Muchos pensarán que la voz de duende no tiene ningún efecto, pero cuando Alice la usa significa que te irá mal si no sigues sus órdenes, por eso, tomo la cuchara con miedo y comienzo a revolver la sopa. La miro con terror y ella espera atentamente a que abra la boca, ruego a todos los dioses misericordiosos que solamente no tenga sabor y que salga vivo de ésta. Me llevo la cuchara a la boca, y sorprendentemente tiene un agradable sabor a pollo.

- Oh por dios! Estoy vivo, todavía no me muero o caigo envenenado – grito histéricamente. Alice me envenena con la mirada y yo me aclaro la garganta – Mmm … esta rica Alice.

- Idiota – me responde. Tapa la olla y apaga el fuego, saca una taza del mueble y se sirve café. Me mira fijamente, vigilando que me coma su sopa. Para mi suerte, que esté rica me recuerda el hambre que tengo, por tanto me la devoro en dos minutos. Le devuelvo el bol y ella lo deja en el fregadero.

- Alice por casualidad que hora es – pregunto. Claramente mi noción de realidad se perdió completamente ayer en la noche.

- Son las … - mira su reloj de pulsera – 2.45 de la tarde.

Alzo los ojos en sorpresa e intento calcular cuanto habré dormido, pero la noche anterior es tan borrosa que me doy por vencido.

- Otra cosa … ¿Cómo llegue a casa? – le pregunto. Alice me mira fijamente y bebe de su café.

- Haber Edward, exactamente que recuerdas de anoche – me pregunta. "Uuufff … si supiera te diría" pienso con ironía. Baja su taza y la deja sobre el mueble de la cocina. – Digamos … ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de haber hecho anoche?

Comienzo a indagar en mi mente, y me acuerdo de haber estado en la cocina con una chica que no recuerdo su nombre, pero esto se mezcla con los ojos color chocolate de Bella y su sonrisa en el taxi de ida a la casa de Victoria. Luego veo como el ascensor se cierra y Bella me mira despidiéndose.

- Mierda! – exclamo. Me agarro el pelo y suspiro. – Todo se me confunde.

- Por casualidad ¿Te acuerda de una tal Isabella Swan? – me pregunta alzando sus cejas.

- Bella. Por supuesto, como no me voy a acordar de ella Alice – le respondo haciendo ver que el hecho es obvio. – Tampoco creo haber estado tan mal para no acordarme de ella.

- ¿Estás seguro hermanito? – me pregunta. "Mierda, si que estuve mal" maldigo mentalmente. – Déjame recordarte como fue …. Te encontré hablando con Jessica en la cocina y bebiendo cerveza (…)

- ¡Eso era! Jessica – exclamo con la mención del nombre de la chica de la cocina.  
- Que importa la tal Jessica – exclama Alice. – Ya ahí estabas muy borracho. Te saqué a la terraza y te intenté preguntar donde se había metido Bella, me alegaste que no conocías a ninguna chica con ese nombre (…)

"Uuuufff… suena peor de lo que pensamos hermano!" me dice mi conciencia.

- (…) Yo te quería pegar, pero Jasper te salvó y te tomó para irnos. Ya que no sabíamos donde se había metido Bella, le envié un mensaje a Emmett diciendo que se iba con nosotros – continua mi hermana. Intento acordarme de ello, pero mi mente simplemente tiene bloqueado ese momento. – al subirnos al ascensor te desplomaste borracho y Jasper no te podía solo, así que tuvimos que llamar a Emmett. Lo hubieras visto, estaba como loco porque no sabía donde estaba Bella. Por suerte estabas tirado en el piso del ascensor, o sino te mata a golpes. Bien merecido lo habrías tenido!

- Espera un segundo Alice – intento asimilar la información – me desplome en el ascensor y ¿Emmett y Jasper me acarrearon hasta acá.? Y ¿Dónde está Bella?

- Sí, los muchachos te acarrearon hasta acá. Emmett se fue de inmediato para ver si Bella estaba en casa – continua. En ese momento, me empezó a bajar un sentimiento de culpa, ya que se suponía que Bella estaba a mi cargo. – Al rato después, llamó para avisar que estaba ahí.

En eso, el recuerdo de Bella mirándome desde el ascensor que se cerraba, Victoria sentada en mi regazo y Bella parándose para irse me devolvió cierta claridad de lo que había ocurrido anoche. Bella había malinterpretado la situación y se había ido de la fiesta. "Y ahora lo vienes a entender" me dice mi conciencia "Serás imbécil".

- Mierda! La cagué – digo en un murmullo. Me agarro el cabello con fuerza y veo como Alice me mira con intriga. – No preguntes enana.

- Tengo derecho a saber – me dice y se cruza de brazos.

- ¿Tienes su número, dirección o algo? – le pregunto evitando su comentario. Necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar la situación. "Para que quieres aclararla hombre, si ni siquiera la conoces" me dice mi conciencia. Comienzo a pensar en el hecho de que es verdad, con suerte conozco a Bella, pero por lo poco que pasamos juntos anoche, le debo al menos una disculpa.

- No hasta que me cuentes que ocurrió con Bella – me responde Alice.

- No insistas y dame el maldito número o algo – le respondo de vuelta. Comienzo a urgirme, porque necesito hablar con ella pronto.

- Edward Anthony Cullen. Respóndeme -. "Aquí vuelve la voz de duende" pienso. Suelto un suspiro y me hago la idea mental de por donde empezar. "te van a matar hermano" vuelve a hablar mi conciencia.

- Haber – suspiro. – Lo que ocurrió anoche fue que Bella malinterpretó una situación.

- ¿Qué clase de situación? – pregunta Alice. Yo la miro intentando evitar esta conversación, pero ella espera pacientemente mi respuesta. "No queda de otra".

- Estábamos hablando con Bella, y Victoria se acercó a nosotros – comienzo con el relato – se sentó encima de mis piernas y Bella debe haber mal interpretado ese gesto. Se paró y se fue. Fin.

- Zorra – escucho como Alice murmura por lo bajo. – Tampoco es tan grave. ¿Te beso?

- ¿Te refieres a Victoria? – pregunto. Alice rueda sus ojos haciendo ver que el hecho es obvio, - No, o sea casi lo hizo, pero al final no.

- Quizás tengas suerte y Bella no haya visto eso – comenta. – O sea simplemente tienes que llamarla y aclarar la situación.

- Si te recuerdo, no tengo su número – le respondo moviendo las manos para recordarle ese pequeño detalle.

- Tú no, pero yo si –, En eso saca su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y comienza a buscar entre sus contactos el número de Bella. – Aquí está.

Me pasa el teléfono y un contacto con el nombre de "Bella Swan" aparece en la pantalla. Adjunto el contacto a un mensaje de texto y lo envío a mi teléfono. Le devuelvo el celular a Alice y ella lo vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo.

- Ya, la llamaré en un rato más – comento y me bajo del banco de la cocina. – Gracias Alice por la sopa.

- De nada hermanito. Me debes una grande – me responde. Deja su taza en el fregadero y se va rumbo a su habitación. Yo me dirijo a la mía y busco mi celular, lo encuentro sobre la mesa de noche y está a punto de apagarse. Busco el cargador y lo conecto a la corriente. Abro el mensaje que sé que es el numero de Bella, y lo guardo como nuevo contacto. Me tiro en la cama y comienzo a idear como le explicaré la situación. Al final no se me ocurre nada decente, así que me siento en la cama y marco su número. "Ya veré que haré" pienso. Se escucha el timbre de que está marcando, de repente la voz de Bella me recibe.

- Aló? – responde. - ¿Quién habla?

- Hola Bella – digo.

- ¿Edward? – pregunta. "Al menos ella si se acuerda".

- Sí, soy Edward. ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto para romper el hielo.

- Creo que yo debería preguntar eso, después de lo que me contó Emmett – se ríe al otro lado de la línea. – Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

- Esto Bella … - comienzo. "Tampoco es tan grave" me doy ánimos. – Yo te debo una disculpa por lo que pasó ayer. – Siento como la otra línea queda en silencio. – Bella, estás ahí?

- Creo que te dije que no me debes ninguna explicación – me responde.  
- No … o sea si, si te debo una explicación. No es lo que parece – intento ordenar mis ideas. Quizás si le pregunto si tiene un minuto, le pueda explicar en persona la situación. - ¿Tienes un minuto a la tarde?

- Edward, esto no es necesario. De verdad, cada uno hace lo que quiere con su vida – me responde. Yo suspiro y hago un último intento.

- Déjame al menos explicarte, si no quieres escuchar esta bien – le digo a medida que mi voz se inunda de desesperanza – pero necesito explicarte. ¿Tienes un minuto a la tarde?

- Si estoy disponible a la tarde, pero de verdad … -.

- Perfecto entonces a las 5 te parece – la interrumpo. Si dejo que siga, no llegaré a ninguna parte.

Siento como suspira al otro lado de la línea. – A las 5 es perfecto. ¿En donde nos juntamos?

- ¿Donde vives? – pregunto.

- En el 170 al este con la calle 88, en Manhattan – me responde. Al darme cuenta de que es a una estación de metro de mi propia casa, celebro por lo bajo.

- Perfecto, te paso a buscar a las 5 – le respondo.

- ¿Tomo esto como una cita o una simple petición de disculpa? – pregunta divertida al otro lado de la línea. Yo sonrío triunfante al momento en que nombra la palabra cita.

- Un poco de ambos, pero diría que más del primero – le respondo. Su risa inunda mis oídos y termino riéndome también.

- Entonces nos vemos a las 5. Adiós Edward – se despide.

- Adiós Bella, Nos vemos – me despido de vuelta y la llamada se corta.

Dejo el teléfono encima de la mesa de noche y veo que el reloj marca las 3 de la tarde. "Todavía me quedan dos horas" por lo que decido tomarme una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y dormir un rato. Quizás eso alivie las consecuencias de la fiesta de anoche. Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo en búsqueda de Alice para preguntarle donde está el famoso botiquín. Me dirijo a su pieza, pero su voz me llega desde el living. Está hablando con alguien.

- Lo sé Jasper ¿Qué quieres que le diga? – pregunta con exasperación. "Decir qué a quién?" pregunto. Me escondo detrás de la pared y escucho atentamente. – Se ven tal lindos juntos, sé que puede funcionar, pero no sé como se lo tomará Edward.

Cuando ella pronuncia mi nombre, abro los ojos de sorpresa "¿Qué se supone que no debo saber?" Saco la cabeza para mirar su expresión.

- Todavía no sabemos mucho sobre esto, así que mejor que no se entere – al decir esto Alice se da vuelta para ver si alguien la habrá escuchado, por suerte soy más rápido y me escondo de vuelta. Ella simplemente sigue hablando – Jasper me tengo que ir. No quiero que Edward me escuche. Adiós amor.

Me quedo pensando y dando vuelta a lo que acabo de escuchar, por algo dicen que no se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero el hecho de saber que estás envuelto en algo, pero no tienes conocimiento de ello me llena de curiosidad. Escucho como los tacones de Alice se dirigen de vuelta a su habitación y en eso salgo de mi escondite.

- Alice! – exclamo. Ella se da vuelta del susto y su celular termina en el suelo. "Su cara debí haberla grabado" pienso con diversión.

- Edward – exclama con sorpresa. Se agacha y toma su celular del suelo. – Desde cuando estás ahí?

- Acabo de aparecer – miento. Veo como guarda su celular, pero observo que sus manos tienen un pequeño temblor. – Quería preguntarte donde están las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

- Ehhh … sobre el mueble de la cocina, al lado de las tazas para el café – responde y me mira directamente.

- Ya gracias – le respondo y me doy vuelta de inmediato, no será que se de cuenta que la estuve espiando. "Si no te mato antes, te matará ahora" me digo a mi mismo. Voy a la cocina y busco en el mueble las pastillas, tomo una y me la trago de inmediato con agua.

Me voy de vuelta a mi habitación y me fijo por el rabillo del ojo que Alice sigue mirándome desde el living. "Que perseguida". Cierro mi puerta y me acuesto en mi cama, coloco la alarma para no perderme mi cita con Bella y me quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Siento como la alarma suena a lo lejos y estiro el brazo para poder apagarla. Cuando lo consigo, me echo nuevamente encima de mi almohada y me paso la mano por los ojos para poder despertarme. Me siento en la cama y me despeino aún más el cabello. Me coloco de pie y me dirijo al baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes. Luego de salir de éste, me cambio de ropa y veo mi reflejo en el espejo. "Perfecto!" sonrío de vuelta a mi imagen.

Busco mi billetera y celular, al ver este último me doy cuenta que tengo un mensaje de texto. Lo abro y es de Victoria. Ruedo los ojos con molestia.

_"Todavía te estoy esperando. Llámame para juntarnos uno de estos días. Un beso. Victoria"_

Me limito a eliminarlo y simplemente guardo el aparato en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Salgo de mi habitación y veo si Alice sigue en el departamento, como no veo rastro de ella me dirijo a su habitación. Siento movimiento, así que asumo que está ahí. Toco la puerta y espero su respuesta.

- Adelante – responde. Abro la puerta y simplemente asomo mi cabeza. - ¿Qué se te ofrece hermanito?

- Voy a salir, así que no me esperes para comer – le digo. Ella alza las cejas con picardía y una sonrisa alumbra su rostro. Yo ruedo los ojos y voy a cerrar su puerta cuando escucho nuevamente su voz.

- ¿Y con quién se podría saber? – me pregunta y es en ese momento cuando obtengo toda su atención.

- No es de tu incumbencia duende – le respondo y cierro su puerta. Me voy alejando rumbo a la entrada cuando escucho que la voz de Alice grita "Saluda a Bella de mi parte." Maldigo por lo bajo la capacidad de mi hermana para ser tan perceptiva. Salgo del departamento y cierro la puerta, cuando en eso la Sra. Robinson está saliendo con su enorme perro que me muestra los dientes en el momento que me ve.

- Buenas tardes Sra. Robinson – saludo cordialmente y miro a Jacob enseñando los dientes de vuelta. Éste no se inmuta y comienza a ladrar como si fuera un ladrón que entra al departamento de su dueña.

- Silencio Jacob – reta al perro y este la mira con sus grandes ojos negros. – Buenas tardes Edward. ¿Cómo van los estudios?

- No han empezado todavía, pero espero que vayan bien – le respondo. Ella comienza a caminar y Jacob la sigue por detrás.

- Ahhh … entonces tienes que disfrutar lo que queda del verano – sonríe de vuelta mientras aprieta el botón para llamar al ascensor. "Solo a mí me toca bajar con este perro endemoniado" pienso. En eso Jacob, casi como leyendo mi mente, agacha su cabeza y comienza a morder mi zapato. – No Jacob! Córtala, niño malo.

"Si claro niño malo, perro endemoniado tendría que ser" pienso y mantengo mi distancia de él. Justo el ascensor llega y la Sra. Robinson se sube en el con Jacob. Yo procuro subirme en la dirección contraria en donde se encuentra su perro y aprieto el botón de la primera planta, las puertas se cierran y comenzamos a descender.

- He de asumir que ya tendrás novia o no querido? – pregunta y los ojos de la anciana se llenan de curiosidad. – Siento tan guapo debes tener una.  
- Ehhh … se equivoca, no tengo novia – le respondo y me paso una mano por el cabello. "¿De donde salen tan cotillas las ancianas? Debe ser la edad" me respondo mentalmente.

- Bueno, espero que encuentres a una pronto corazón – responde y me sonríe sinceramente. En eso las puertas se abren y ella desciende del ascensor – Vamos Jacob. Hasta luego Edward.

El perro sigue a su ama, no sin antes mirarme con odio una última vez. Yo simplemente arrugo la nariz con asco y salgo rumbo a la salida. Saludo a George que está detrás de la recepción y el portero me abre la puerta. Comienzo a caminar hasta la calle Lexington. Veo mi celular para cerciorarme de la hora y me doy cuenta que estoy perfectamente. Al llegar a ésta camino media cuadra y espero un bus que debo tomar para poder llegar a la casa de Bella. No pasa mucho tiempo antes que llegue, me subo, pago mi pasaje y me siento cómodamente esperando llegar hasta la siguiente parada. Luego de cinco minutos arriba del bus, me bajo en Lexington pasando la calle 88 y comienzo a caminar según la dirección que me indicó Bella por teléfono. Camino por la calle buscando el edificio con el número 170, lo encuentro de inmediato y entro en él. Un recepcionista alza la vista con mi llegada.

- Disculpe joven ¿A quien visita? – me pregunta, yo me acerco al mostrador y digo el apellido de Bella. Él busca el nombre y al encontrarlo me sonríe. – Comunico su llegada enseguida.

- Muchas gracias – le respondo. Espero pacientemente hasta que me de acceso al edificio.

- Disculpe Señorita Swan, se encuentra el joven … - me mira esperando mi nombre, yo le susurro "Edward Cullen" y él asiente – (…) Cullen acá abajo. Sí, por supuesto. Adiós. – me mira y asiente. – puede pasar joven. El departamento es el 4C, tome el ascensor y es el tercer piso.

Asiento en signo de agradecimiento y me dirijo al ascensor. Lo llamo y este inmediatamente abre sus puertas, me subo y aprieto el botón del tercer piso. Al llegar a éste, salgo del ascensor y comienzo a buscar el departamento de Bella hasta que una voz llama mi atención.

- Dirección equivocada – me doy vuelta y Bella me está esperando en el umbral de la puerta. Su cuerpo está cubierto en un vestido color verde limón que le llega hasta la altura de los tobillos y su cintura se acentúa con un cinturón café. Su cabello está amarrado en una coleta y cae libre sobre un hombro. Me acerco a ella sonriendo, realmente se ve hermosa. En un acto impulsivo me acerco a ella y beso su mejilla. Ella simplemente se vuelve roja como un tomate.

- Estás hermosa – susurro en su oído al alejarme de ella. Ella agacha su mirada y veo como sus labios forman una tímida sonrisa.

- Ehh … esto, pasa. – se hace a un lado y me deja entrar en su departamento. Entro y ella hace lo mismo cerrando la puerta. – ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?

- No, estoy bien. Gracias – respondo. Ella asiente y simplemente se acerca al living. Yo la sigo. - ¿Estás lista?

- Dame un segundo – levanta sus dedos para hacer la mímica y se va escaleras arriba – Ponte cómodo. – grita desde arriba. Camino en dirección al living y comienzo a dar vueltas por él inspeccionando el hogar de Bella. Veo un gran estante con varios libros de distintos autores, entre ellos todas las obras de Shakespeare y Jane Austen. Sigo dando vueltas y me fijo en varias fotografías colocadas en la pared detrás del sofá. Una de ellas es un retrato a blanco y negro de una mujer sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé y un niño al lado mira con curiosidad al nuevo integrante. La miro con mayor detenimiento y me doy cuenta que el recién nacido es Bella, porque mira a la cámara con sus grandes orbes color chocolate.

Veo otra serie de fotografías, y en una de ellas aparece Bella con su rostro cubierto de crema de una torta y tanto su ceño como su nariz están contraídos a modo de enojo, mientras Emmett está al lado con su mano manchada en crema y con una sonrisa de triunfo de oreja a oreja. La fotografía de al lado muestra a una pareja sonriente posando a la cámara con un atardecer como fondo, los dos visten de blanco y ella sonríe con mucha alegría. Toco su rostro porque se parece mucho a Bella.

- Era mi madre – me sobresalto y dejo de tocar la fotografía. Bella se acerca, su rostro está cubierto de un dejo de tristeza. – Fue cuando se casó con mi padre.

- Se parece mucho a ti – comento, ella sonríe pero la alegría no llega a sus ojos.

- Todo el mundo decía eso. Yo no les creía, ella era muy hermosa – responde y levanta su rostro y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

- Deberías creer en lo que dicen – le respondo y sus mejillas se vuelven a teñir de ese adorable color carmín. "¿Uno podrá ser adicto al rubor de una persona?" me pregunto pero agito mi cabeza para evitar la respuesta. – ¿Vamos?

- Vamos – dice y dejamos la fotografía de los padres de Bella atrás. Toma desde una mesita de la entrada las llaves y le permito salir primero.

- Las damas primero – hago una reverencia un tanto exagerada y ella rueda los ojos con diversión. Salgo después de ella y cierra la puerta con llave y bajamos al primer piso. - ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

- Hay un muy buen café a unas cuadras de aquí – menciona Bella. – Se llama Café D'Alsace.

- Entonces al Café D'Alsace vamos – digo y le ofrezco mi brazo, ella lo toma no sin bajar su mirada. Esperamos el ascensor y cuando llega ingresamos a él, llegamos al primer piso y saludamos al recepcionista, él nos sonríe de vuelta y nos desea un buen día. Salimos del edificio y corre una pequeña brisa, Bella se arrima a mi brazo y yo agradezco mentalmente a la madre naturaleza.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras en silencio, Bella va mirando los árboles y yo la observo por el rabillo del ojo. De vez en cuando sonríe con sutileza y yo en respuesta emulo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y bueno, no me contaste como amaneciste – me mira con sus ojos llenos de diversión. Yo le devuelvo una mirada de "que graciosa" y ella se ríe de vuelta.

- Creo que te podrás hacer una idea – le respondo y ella asiente. – Pero creo que me lo tengo merecido.

- Depende a quien le preguntes – responde. Se muerde el labio inferior y nuevamente aparece ese deseo de besarla "Concéntrate Edward Cullen" me grito a mi mismo, muevo la cabeza para despejarme.

- Y ¿Cómo va la vida en Nueva York? – pregunto para cambiar de tema.

- Ahí, acostumbrándome a otra realidad – levanta sus hombros con indiferencia. – El ruido es el mismo que en Londres, pero la gente es distinta. No lo sé, ya me acostumbraré.

- Ya veo – respondo. – ¿Cuándo comienzas las clases?

- El 8 de septiembre – me responde. – Todavía necesito comprar ciertas cosas, pero aún queda tiempo.

- Te puedo acompañar si deseas – le propongo. – te puedo ofrecer una verdadera experiencia neoyorkina.

- Suenas como esas promociones de turismo barato – ríe con su comentario. Yo achico los ojos en señal de ofensa y su risa se intensifica. De pronto ella para de golpe y yo me paro con ella. – Ya llegamos.

Alzo la mirada y veo como un enorme cartel con el nombre del café en letras blancas nos recibe y unas pocas mesas afuera que no están muy llenas. Un camarero se acerca a nosotros y nos guía a una mesa para dos.

- Adentro o afuera? – pregunta. Bella contesta afuera y nos sentamos en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada al café. – Enseguida tomo su orden – nos dice cuando nos pasa la carta.

Los dos agradecemos y abrimos nuestras cartas para ver que deseamos comer. No tengo mucha hambre así que simplemente tomaré una limonada. Observo a Bella por encima de la carta y ella de vez en cuando frunce su ceño, yo me río del gesto y ella alza su mirada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – me pregunta fingiendo enojo.

- Estás frunciendo el ceño de una manera muy tierna – le respondo. Bella sube la carta para tapar su rostro, yo alzo mi mano y la bajo hasta la altura de su nariz. – Lo digo de verdad.

- Es que todo se ve muy rico – hace un puchero y yo me vuelvo a reír. – No te rías que esto es serio, No saber lo que quiere mi estómago es grave.

- ¿Ah si? Bueno preguntémosle al señor estómago directamente – le respondo con voz de un padre hablándole a su hija de dos años. - ¿Qué desea comer señor estómago?

En eso llega el camarero y alza sus cejas con diversión. Bella se ríe y yo aclaro mi garganta y me acomodo en la silla. – ¿Están listos para ordenar?

- Yo si. Me trae una limonada por favor – le respondo y le entrego la carta de vuelta. Él anota mi pedido y recibe la carta, miro de vuelta a Bella y ella me mira con sus ojos muy abiertos y luego mueve la cabeza en señal de reproche - ¿Qué ocurre?

- No sabes lo que te pierdes – susurra y luego mira al camarero – yo tomaré la tarta de chocolate y un té de limón con menta. Gracias.

- Perfecto, en seguida está su orden – recibe la carta de las manos de Bella y se retira de vuelta al café.

- Ahora ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que me pierdo? – pregunto y apoyo mis codos en la mesa mientras entrecruzo mis dedos y dejo reposar mi barbilla encima de ellos.

- El mismo manjar de los dioses – me responde. – Ya verás de lo que te hablo.

De repente me acuerdo de la razón porque le pedí a Bella salir y me remuevo incómodo en mi silla. "Es ahora o nunca" pienso. Me paso las manos por el cabello y aclaro mi garganta, Bella clava su mirada en mí.

- Creo que debería comenzar mi explicación y (…)

- Ya vas de nuevo – me interrumpe Bella.

- Y – acentúo el sonido de la "i" – rogar por tu perdón – hago como que me voy a arrodillar frente a ella, y junto mis dos manos a modo de súplica cuando Bella abre los ojos como palto y yo me largo a reír nuevamente. Como respuesta recibo una sacada de lengua. Aclaro mi garganta y mi rostro se vuelve serio. – Solo te pido que escuches, nada más que eso.

- Como quieras Edward – responde. En eso el camarero llega con nuestra orden, coloca frente mío la limonada y delante de Bella un enorme pedazo de torta de chocolate con su té al lado. Yo abro los ojos de sorpresa y ella sonríe como niña con juguete nuevo en Navidad.

- ¿Te vas a comer todo eso? – pregunto. Ella simplemente asiente y entierra su tenedor en la bomba de chocolate. – no te llevaré al hospital por coma diabético.

En ese momento, Bella se tensa y yo la miro extrañado pero simplemente agita su cabeza y se devora el pedazo de chocolate.

- ¿En qué estábamos nosotros? – se pregunta luego de tragar el pedazo de torta. – Ah sí, discutiendo si mereces ser perdonado.

Yo la miro y asiento. Bebo un sorbo de mi limonada y comienzo. – Haber, primero que todo, entre Victoria y yo no hay absolutamente nada. De verdad, ella es odiosa y simplemente hizo lo de anoche para molestarte.

- Te creo Edward – responde y bebe un sorbo de su té.

- Excelente – aclaro. "Fue más fácil de lo que pensé." – Ahora, de verdad te debo una disculpa. Debí haber sido más insistente cuando te fuiste y debí haberte acompañado hasta tu casa. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad. Creo que no fue una experiencia muy agradable de bienvenida a la ciudad. – termino y respiro esperando su respuesta. Ella simplemente sopla su té y sigue bebiendo.

Baja la taza y me mira con esos enormes ojos. – Primero, yo me fui por voluntad propia y no tenías el deber de acompañarme a mi casa, aún cuando Emmett despotricó contra tu persona toda la mañana.

Con solamente la mención del nombre del hermano de Bella, me tenso inmediatamente.

- (…) Segundo, cada uno hace lo que quiere con su vida, aunque debo decir que estaba en lo correcto – me apunta con su tenedor.

- Y eso que sería? – pregunto.

- Que Victoria me iba a caer mal – responde y vuelve a enterrarlo en la torta. – Y por último, nunca me han gustado las fiestas así que dudé que fuera una gran bienvenida desde el principio.

- Entonces esta todo bien entre nosotros – pregunto con duda. Sé que Bella puede decir que no importa el hecho y que no le debo una disculpa, pero igual siento cierta culpa por ello.

- Siempre lo estuvimos Edward – me responde y yo asiento aliviado. En eso ella se va a llevar su tenedor a la boca cuando yo se lo arrebato de las manos y me como su pedazo. – Oye! Eso era mío.

Lo mastico con cuidado para saborear el chocolate y le sonrío con inocencia. – Tenías razón, me estoy perdiendo un manjar de los dioses.

- No! No "un" manjar de los dioses – hace un gesto de comillas en el "un" – sino EL manjar de los dioses.

- No seas exagerada. He probado mejores – le respondo. Bella coloca una cara de ofensa y mueve el plato en su dirección. Yo intento robarle el tenedor de nuevo, pero me pega en la mano y saca la lengua.

- Por haber dicho eso te lo pierdes – me sonríe con malicia y se lleva un pedazo enorme a la boca. Hace caras mientras saborea su torta y yo hago un intento de puchero. – No Edward Cullen, ya perdiste.

Yo me cruzo de brazos a modo de enojo y ella sonríe triunfalmente por no compartir su torta conmigo. Luego comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco, como era su vida en Londres, sus gustos, color favorito, comida favorita, entre otros. Aprendí que odiaba la lluvia después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en Londres, y solo el hecho de que cayera agua la deprimía, también que su color favorito era el verde y su comida la pasta. Me preguntó como había sido mi infancia y mi vida en Seattle. Contamos diversas anécdotas de cuando chicos hasta que ella nombró la de la torta que está retratada en su departamento.

- (…) Emmett tomó la torta y la zampó en mi rostro – ríe con el recuerdo. – Yo quería hacer lo mismo con él, pero mamá impidió que su casa quedara cubierta en crema. Papá que tenía su cámara en mano inmortalizó el momento. – al terminar gira su cabeza y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte.

- Los extrañas mucho – afirmo en voz baja. Ella simplemente asiente pero no dice nada. Yo estiro mi mano y acaricio con mi pulgar la suya. Ella me devuelve una mirada de dolor.

- Era invierno y el clima estaba muy peligroso – comienza a relatar. Yo la miro pero su mirada vuelve a perderse en algún punto que es ajeno a mis ojos. – Nos habían llamado que no iban a poder regresar a casa porque los vuelos habían sido cancelados. Yo armé un terrible escándalo porque era el cumpleaños de Emmett al otro día y no podía creer que ellos no estuviera con él para ese día. Al poco tiempo, mamá llamó de vuelta para decir que si iban a poder tomar el vuelo, pero que llegarían a la mañana siguiente. Emmett y yo con esa ilusión nos fuimos a dormir.

Hizo una pausa y una gruesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Tomé su mano con más fuerza y acerqué mi pulgar libre para limpiarla, ella volvió su mirada y sonrío con tristeza.

- (…) A la mañana siguiente, Emmett y yo nos levantamos para ver si ellos había llegado pero simplemente encontramos a la nana Susi llorando mientras hablaba por el teléfono. Era la policía que nos informaba que el vuelo de mamá y papá había tenido problemas técnicos y se había estrellado.

Terminó la historia y bebió lo que quedaba de su té que ya se había enfriado. Nuevamente de manera impulsiva y por no poder aguantar sus ojos inundados en tristeza, acerqué mi silla a ella y la empujé sobre mi pecho abrazándola fuertemente. Ella al principio se quedó quieta envuelta en mi abrazo, pero luego escuche como pequeños sollozos inundaron el ambiente. Sus diminutos brazos se agarraron de mi camisa, y las lágrimas fluyeron libremente. Yo simplemente la consolé y apoyé mi barbilla en su cabeza para intentar alejar el dolor que en estos momentos Bella sentía. Cuando los sollozos disminuyeron y la respiración de Bella se volvió más calmada, la aleje de mi pecho y levanté su rostro, pero ella rehusó mirarme.

- ¡Qué idiota soy! – susurró muy despacio, pero yo alcancé a oírlo.

- Bella mírame – le rogué, pero ella no cambió su expresión. – Por favor. – En eso levantó su mirada y nuestros ojos se conectaron. – No eres idiota, no vuelvas a decir eso.

Solté mi agarre y ella se alejó lentamente, se limpió el rostro con la servilleta que estaba encima de la mesa y me sonrío de vuelta, pero la alegría todavía no tocaba sus ojos.

- Ya estoy mejor. Gracias – aseguró. Yo simplemente asentí y me quedé ahí haciendo pequeños círculos en la palma de su mano. – Creo que ya es tarde, debemos irnos.

Me volteé y me di cuenta como la luz había bajado completamente y ahora las calles estaban iluminadas con luz artificial. Volví mi mirada y asentí en dirección a Bella. Me paré de mi asiento y ella me miró con confusión.

- Iré a pagar la cuenta. Vuelvo enseguida – le dije y ella simplemente asintió. Caminé hacia el local y empuje la pesada puerta de la entrada. El camarero que nos atendió divisó mi entrada y se acercó a mi para preguntar si se me ofrecía algo más, le respondí que quería pagar la cuenta y él me guió por el café hasta la caja para cancelar. Una joven rubia estaba encargada de eso. Cuando me acerqué, ella se paró de su asiento y me sonrío. el camarero le pasó la orden y ella realizó el cálculo.

- Efectivo o tarjeta señor – pregunta y se toca el pelo coquetamente. Yo le respondo efectivo. – Son 30 dólares con 68 centavos.

Saco mi billetera del bolsillo y le entrego 35 dólares. – Quédese el cambio – digo. Ella asiente y me entrega el recibo de la cuenta.

- Muchas gracias, que tenga una linda noche señor – se despide. Yo sonrío y me dirijo de vuelta a donde dejé a Bella. Salgo del café y ella se encuentra parada en la entrada de éste. Se da vuelta cuando salgo y me sonríe, yo le devuelvo el gesto y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a su casa. Yo me acerco a ella y enlazo nuestras manos, Bella se sorprende del gesto pero no rompe el enlace, simplemente mira nuestras manos y ese rubor, que he de admitir me vuelve loco, sube por sus mejillas. Caminamos lentamente por la calle y comenzamos a escuchar como los ruidos de la ciudad inundan el ambiente. Todo el camino lo hacemos en silencio, ella va apoyada en mi brazo y yo sigo acariciando su mano con mi pulgar, al llegar a su edificio el portero nos abre la puerta y murmura un "que linda pareja." Bella salta de la sorpresa y me mira, yo simplemente alzo mis hombros demostrando indiferencia.

- Buenas noches señorita Swan – nos saluda el recepcionista. Bella se despide y los dos subimos en dirección a su departamento. Al llegar a él, Bella se suelta de mi mano y busca en su cartera las llaves de la puerta, cuando la encuentra la coloca en la cerradura y abre la puerta del departamento.

- Deseas pasar – pregunta. Yo saco mi teléfono del bolsillo y miro la hora. La pantalla marca las 8.30 pm.

- Claro – le sonrío y la dejo entrar a ella primero. Entro en el departamento y Bella me indica que me siente en el living mientras ella sube al segundo piso. Yo simplemente me siento en el sofá y vuelvo a admirar el cuadro de su madre. Cuando vuelve, se ha cambiado por un buzo color gris y un sweater blanco. Se sienta al lado mío y abraza sus piernas.

- Tenía frío con el vestido – comenta para explicar su cambio de ropa. Yo asiento y nos volvemos a quedar en silencio. – ¿Cuándo comienzas tus clases?

- El 5 de septiembre – le respondo. Ella asiente en respuesta y se vuelve a morder el labio inferior.

- ¿Sabes tu horario ya? – pregunta. En esos momentos me doy cuenta que ni siquiera he revisado mi correo electrónico, así que posiblemente haya llegado y no tenga la menor idea.

- No tengo idea – le respondo y me revuelvo el cabello. – Es más me acabas de recordar que tengo uno.

Ella rompe a reír y niega con su cabeza. Yo la observo cuando ríe y como sus nariz se vuelve más pequeña y ciertos mechones de su cabello se sueltan de su agarre. Me acerco a ella y su mirada chocolate me observa con atención. Tomo uno de sus mechones y lo enredo en mi dedo, lo dejo caer y vuelvo a hacer lo mismo una vez más. Luego lo tomo cuidadosamente y lo dejo detrás de su oreja. Ella sigue mirando mis movimientos atentamente y se vuelve a morder los labios haciendo que éstos se vuelvan más rojos de lo normal. Me acerco con cuidado y analizo la situación, Bella se ruboriza pero no se aleja, así que sigo acercándome de a poco. Siento como su dulce olor a frambuesa inunda mi nariz e inhalo profundamente.

- Hueles delicioso – susurro.

Me sigo acercando y nuestras narices se rozan. Veo como ella cierra sus ojos despacio y se acerca un poco más.

- Edward – susurra mi nombre. Eso quiebra la última barrera para evitar que mis labios no terminen sobre los suyos, así que cierro los ojos y deposito mi boca sobre la suya. Sus dulces labios me reciben y comenzamos a besarnos lentamente. Intento profundizar el beso de a poco, primero tomando su mejilla y atrayéndola dulcemente hacia mi. Ella no opone resistencia y acerca sus diminutas manos hasta colocarlas detrás de mi cuello. Siento como el aire cada vez es más escaso así que me separo de a poco, y ella abre lentamente sus ojos y sonríe alegremente.  
En eso una voz al fondo de la habitación corta toda la emoción.

- Isabella Swan – ruge la voz de Emmett.

* * *

**Mientras escribía este capítulo me dio hambre así que terminé comiendo torta de chocolate. Caí en la tentación :P Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!**


End file.
